One Hell of a Summer
by horse-nerd
Summary: Sam, Jen, and Jake are ready to run the HARP program this summer. Or so they thought. Drama ensues and things get interesting! Was on I am a cowgirl & horse-nerd, HAS MOVED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: horse-nerd here! Welcome to a wonderful new story by me and I Am A Cowgirl! Be sure to review :D**

**This story has moved here for the time being because I Am A Cowgirl can not continue for now. But I will try to keep it going! Be sure to leave lots of REVIEWS! :]**

* * *

"Taadaa!" Sam sang as she finished making the last bed in the bunkhouse. She threw the pillow on it and fell back the springs in the mattress squeaking a bit under her weight. Jen and Jake came over and fell on either side of her.

They had spent the entire day preparing for the HARP kids that would be arriving tomorrow. Sam, Jen, and Jake would be in charge of three kids this year. For the first time they were hosting it for guys and girls to help the program reach out a little more.

"Now what?" Jen asked.

"Now I sleep…night, night," Sam mumbled as she curled up and closed her eyes. She felt the mattress lift up as the other two got off the bed and suddenly she was ambushed by pillows.

"Ah!" She yelled assuming the fetal position as Jake and Jen attacked her with pillows.

"Ok fine! Now we work on the barn!" Sam yelled in surrender. Their attacked stopped and Sam sat up on the bed rubbing her head.

"We definitely need fluffier pillows," she complained still rubbing her head. Jake rolled his eyes at her.

"Quit your babyin' Brat and come on," he said pulling her off the bed and out the door.

Sam skipped ahead to the barn and stopped at Ace's stall.

"Hey pretty boy," she whispered to him while scratching the star on his forehead.

"I actually find myself more handsome than pretty but thanks for the compliment," Jake said from beside her smirking. Sam rolled her eyes and gave Ace a kiss on the nose before turning to Jake.

"I wasn't talking to _you_. Duh! I was talking to Ace."

"Of course you were…" Jake muttered walking towards the tack room. Sam followed him.

"So what's left?" Jen asked coming in behind them.

"Um, clean tack, brush the horses, and…wow that's it. We already finished everything else." Sam said looking at her list.

"Ok I'll take the tack you and Jake can do the horses," Jen said smirking at Sam.

Sam just sent her a glare. "How about you come do the horses with me and Jake can do tack," she growled through her teeth.

"I don't want to clean tack…" Jake said.

"And I don't want to brush horses…" Jen followed after him.

Sam threw her arms up in frustration. "You guys are unbelievable!"

She spun around grabbing her grooming supplies then headed out to the pasture. Being close to dinner a lot of the horses were already waiting up by the gate. Sam shooed them away and squeezed through the gate with Jake behind her.

"Ok…um Strawberry! Here girl," Strawberry came up and pushed Sam's chest with her nose making her fall backwards on her butt.

"_Ow_…" she mumbled still sitting on the ground. Jake started laughing making Sam glare at him.

"Sorry…but—your" he tried to apologize but couldn't stop laughing "—your face! It was priceless!" He boomed then walked over to help her up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up to stand.

"Thanks," she mumbled but he didn't let her hand go. She looked up at him and saw he was staring at her.

"Um Jake?" She looked at him then her hands Jake looked at their hands and hesitated before letting go.

"Sorry…" he muttered then turned to grab his brushes. Sam shrugged and did the same. She figured she would have to tell Jen about his weird behavior when she stayed the night tonight.

"I'm so glad school is out!" Sam finally broke the silence after finishing her last horse. Jake nodded his head in agreement.

"I wonder what the kids will be like this year…especially since we're getting girls and boys." Sam pondered as she slipped through the gate that Jake held open for her.

He shut it and locked it before turning to her with a questionable expression.

"Girls _and_ boys?"

"Yeah…you didn't read your packet yet did you?" Sam put her hands on her hips and stared him down.

"I was going to do it tonight." Jake defended.

Sam let out an aggravated sigh and motioned for Jake to follow her to the barn.

"Alright I only read their names so far I'm sure Jen's the only one who read the whole thing…" Sam admitted.

"Probably—what's their names?" Jake asked.

"Tara, Allie, and Ricky. I think they are all like 16 or 17?" Sam said pausing by the door in front of the tack room.

"Isn't that a little old for HARP?" Jake asked opening the door for her. Sam walked ahead of him.

"Thanks…I guess—" Sam started as she walked by Jen who was hanging up what looked like the last bridle.

"—they are. But HARP is like a 'last resort' for them. Apparently nothing else had worked." Jen finished for her.

"Told you she read the whole thing." Sam whispered to Jake.

"The packets? You guys haven't read them yet?" Jen squealed.

Sam and Jake laughed at her and she just glared.

"Well maybe you two should be doing a little less flirting and a little more reading." Jen said then left them staring after her mouth agape.

"Um…I'm…gunna see if…Wyatt needs any help…uh excuse me," Jake stumbled over his words uncomfortably then rushed out of the room. Sam scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. But she just shrugged it off and went to find Jen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 written by I Am A Cowgirl!**

* * *

"Jen," Sam whined. "Hurry up in there!"

Sam stood outside the closed bathroom door in her pajamas, black sophie shorts and a tight black tank top that showed half or inch or so of her flat belly.

"I'm coming!" Jen called from inside the bathroom. "Jeez!"

Sam had been waiting all day to talk to her about Jake's weird behavior. But she hadn't been able to find the chance... She crossed her arms in front of her chest and sawed on her bottom lip with her teeth. The bathroom door opened, steam drifted out into the hallway.

Jen's long blonde hair was pulled up in a sloppy wet bun on top of her head.

"Finally!" Sam joked.

"Shut up Samantha Ann." Jen teased back. "I'm not the one who is always late for everything!"

Sam rolled her eyes and led the way to her bed room. Jen and Sam jumped on her bed and flipped threw the pages of the newest edition of there favorite horse magazine.

"Jen?" Sam asked staring at a picture of a black quarter horse and a bare chested cowboy, that looked very similar to Witch and Jake.

"Yeah?"

"Have you noticed anything odd about," Sam was asking. Suddenly there was a tiny clicking noise at Sam's window.

"What was that?" Jen asked getting up to go investigate.

Sam groaned she would never get the answer to her question at this rate. Grumbling under her breath Sam followed Jen to the window.  
Jen pulled the blinds up and opened the window. Suddenly a pebble shot threw the open window. Sam looked down at the small rock near her feet. Jen pushed her glasses farther up her nose. The girls popped there heads at the window.

"Oh." Jen breathed

Jake Ely sat on Witch, the starts of a lazy tom cat grin on his face. Next to him, on the old donkey the Ely's kept as a family pet was Darrel. Both boys were riding bare back.

"What are you doing here?" Sam called as loud as she could, with out being heard.

"We came to see you darlin'!" Darrel yelled.

"Shhhh!" Jen growled at him and Jake pushed his slightly, putting a finger to his lips.

"Sorry," Darrel whispered "We have to have fun on our last night with out 'responsibilities'." Darrel said putting air quotes on the word responsibilities.

"What responsibilities do you have? May I ask." Jen said sarcastically to Darrel. "You're the last person to helped troubled kids."

Darrel shook his head.

"Come on." Darrel smiled at Jen, patting the back of the donkey.

Jen looked over at Sam, and shrugged. Sam bit her lip and looked down at Jake. He smiled. The smile lit up his whole face and sent hot blood to her cheeks.

"Let's go." Sam grinned at Jen.

"Sam I don't know," Jen said thinking of the consequences if they got caught.

Sam smiled at her and put her legs out the window.

"There you go Sammy girl! Live a little!" Darrel howled and once again Jake had to shut him up.

Jake sucked in a breath, wow was all he could think. Sam's pajamas were tight to her body and Jake had to fight to keep his imagination under control. Once Sam was totally out of the window, she slowly made her way to the edge of the small ledge. Slowly she reached out toward the oak tree.

"Be carful Brat." Jake said

Sam grabbed a sturdy branch, with both hands and flung herself off the roof. Her bare legs wrapped around the trunk of the tree and climbed down. Putting one bare foot after the next on a different branch. Sam heard Jake kick Witch under the tree.  
Suddenly two strong arms lifted her off the tree. Sam gasped and Jake sat her in front of him on the black quarter horse mare. Her face was inches from his, she felt the warm feeling spread to her cheeks once again.  
Until now Sam hadn't noticed what Jake was wearing, or what he wasn't. Jake only wore a pair of old ripped up jeans and his black hat. Jake's toned bare chest seemed to glow in the moon light, Sam found her self staring.  
Shaking herself she thanked him and faced foward on Witch. Sam tried not to think of how amazing his body felt against her's.

"Come on Jen!" Sam cheered as Jen attempted to copy Sam. It was a bit clumsier but she got down, and refused help from Darrel. Jen swung up in front of Darrel and took the reins from him. Darrel chuckled put didn't protest wrapping his arms around her small waist. Jen rolled her eyes and both Jake and Sam chuckled.

Sam leaned back a little but gasped when her bare back hit Jake's hard chest.

"It's ok," Jake mumbled quietly. "You can relax with me."

Sam closed her eyes and relaxed against him.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked before Jake kicked Witch into a smooth canter. Jen and Darrel followed, disappearing in the night, out into the playa.

"We are going to have a little fun."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 by: horse-nerd! **

* * *

Jake slowed Witch to a walk as they got near the lake. The mare's foot prints indented small horse shoe's in the sand. Sam and he both turned to look for Jen, Darrel and the donkey.

"Hey what's your donkey's name again?" Sam asked.

Jake adjusted his seat so he was sitting closer to Sam. He couldn't help but think how great it felt to be so close to her. But remembering her question he quickly answered.

"My brother's call him Ass, but his name Simon."

Sam snorted. "Simon? Really? Out of all names where…"

Sam was cut off as she heard a brawl. A gray blur wizzed past Sam and Jake carrying the screaming Jen and Darrel. The little donkey bucked by them and made his way to the lake.  
Jake let out a sigh and kicked Witch into a gallop after them. He grabbed Sam around the waist with his free hand to hold her secure. Sam gasped at his sudden grip but snuggled in closer as Jake pushed Witch forward. They heard, Jen let out a scream followed by hollowing laughter from Darrel. Jake brought Witch to a sliding stop next to the lake and Sam let out a giggle.

Jen was treading water in the middle of the lake, fuming. While Darrel was still on Simon.

"Shut up Darrel this is so not funny!" Jen yelled splashing water at him and spooking Simon. He bucked and sent Darrel into the lake after Jen.

"Ha!" Jen yelled as he came up sputtering water.

Sam nearly toppled over with laughter at the site in front of her that she didn't even feel Jake slide off from behind her.  
Suddenly Sam was being pulled off of Witch. She screamed and fought against who could only be Jake's arms. But smiled none the less.  
Jake tightened his grip on the wriggling Sam.

"No! Jake please!" Sam pleaded as they got closer to the water.

Jake smiled and feeling a little bold put his mouth to her ear. "Please what?" He whispered sending shivers down Sam's spine.

"Please don't dump me in the cold water," Sam whispered right back but batting her eyelashes at him.

"Dude don't fall for it! It's all evil girl tricks…dump her in the lake!" Darrel yelled

"Oh would you shut up Darrel? Don't be cold and heartless Jake, no girl wants to be dumped in a cold lake!" Jen said glaring at Darrel who only laughed.

Sam shot a glare towards Darrel too but then turned back to give Jake her best puppy dog expression.

"You know that almost worked…for a second there I was tempted to put you down but—" he shrugged and swung Sam around so he was carrying her bridal style and jumped into the lake. He held on tight until they came up for air again.

"Jake Ely you will pay!" Sam yelled before leaping out of his arms and swimming towards Jen.

"We must pay the consequences for our actions," Darrel said swimming up next to Jake. "Yours was she left your loving arms," Darrel cooed sarcastically earning a smack in the head. Darrel rubbed his head and glared at Jake. "While mine…well I don't even want to think of what kind of evils Jen can concoct."

Jake stared at Darrel with his mouth hanging open.

"Wow Darrel…learn some new words there?" He asked as he watched Sam point in their direction, as she wispered with Jen.

"Did a little studyin' to impress a girl. No biggy."

Jake snorted. "You impress a girl? Naw." He faked disbelief. But then he realized who he was talking about. "Wait…Jen? Are you trying to impress her?"

Darrel shrugged. "Maybe. So what?"

"Dude I don't think dumping her off a donkey into a lake was a good way to impress her…" Jake trailed off as he realized he did the same thing.

"Ah, dang."

"No. But it's a good way to get a good show. Eh, eh?" Darrel waggled his eyebrows to imply more meaning to what he said.

"Darrel you're a perv."

"Don't deny you wouldn't mind seeing a little of Sam's—" he was cute off as Jake dunked him under water.

Darrel shot up gasping for air.

"Dude you don't dunk someone in mid-sentence."

Jake rolled his eyes and looked past him at the girls. He watched as she and Jen laughed at something before they took another peek in his direction.

When he looked back at Darrel he was waggling his eyebrows again.

"Oh God what?" Jake asked not sure if he really wanted to know.

"How about a little dare?"

"How about not."

"Oh c'mon don't be such a panty waste," Darrel whined. "Just one dare. You do it you can…oh!" He smiled mischievously at Jake while he twiddled his fingers. "You can have the Firebird for an entire week if you take the dare."

Jake groaned. How could he pass down the Firebird?

With a sigh he nodded. "Alright what do you want me to do?"

"That's my man! Now I dare you to kiss Sam. No cutesy little chaste kiss either dude. I mean like if you want to work some tongue in there then be my guest." Darrel smiled ear to ear, liking this idea.

"Hell no Darrel!"

Darrel pretended to cough. "Panty waste."

He grinned again as Jake groaned.

"Dude you are basically getting two prizes. One hot smooch—maybe more if you make it good—and the Firebird. Seriously it's a win-win  
situation."

"Yeah, you forgot the fact that Sam might possibly kill me." Jake said looking at Sam again who smiled at him.

"Nah—Sam's not capable of killing someone. Not even you—look just do it dude. It might give you a jump start to the whole 'I love Sam ' thing."

Jake gave him a menacing glare but then sighed in defeat. He had to admit there was a part of him that really liked to idea of kissing Sam…  
Who was he kidding. He liked every single part of that idea.

"Alright fine—deal." He finally agreed.

"Ok but the catch is…you have to do it tonight."

Before Jake could argue Sam and Jen started swimming towards them.

Darrel smiled again at his lucky victory. He didn't get those often with Jake.

"What are you two dodo birds talking about?" Jen asked coming up beside Darrel.

"Just how beautiful you two look under the pale moonlight." Darrel flirted.

Sam gagged making Jake laugh. She waited for Jen's smart-ass comeback…but it never came. Instead she was smiling.

"That's sweet Darrel." Jen said making Sam and Jake stare at her their mouth's agape.

"Not as sweet as you baby."

Jen giggled. "Ok you are forgiven, for dumping me in the lake." She said before swimming off with him leaving Sam and Jake staring after them.

"Wow—when did that happen?" Sam asked still staring after her best friend.

Jake just shook his head.

"I can't believe she is eating up his crap." Sam continued to complain.

Jake only nodded again…afraid to speak. Because there was that possibility he might throw up.

Sam sighed and bumped him on the shoulder. "Aren't you a lively one tonight." She teased smiling up at him.  
_  
Oh God_, he thought. _She's gorgeous. Darrel's stupid line doesn't seem so cheesy now—I'm gunna hurl…  
_  
"Yeah, sorry. Still recovering." He said nodding towards Darrel and Jen who were now shamelessly flirting.

"Ugh come on. Let's go somewhere where we can't see that." Sam said pulling him towards shore.

Jake's heart jumped at her touch. He followed her to shore like an obedient puppy.

"There," Sam said as she sat on a rock. "That's a little better." She picked up a small stone and skipped it across the lake. They were silent. Jake watched as Sam continued to skip rocks.

How was he ever going to do this? Should he ask her? Swoop her up and plant it on her? Crap, did Darrel have to see?

Jake's mind was working overload. This was stupid….  
Then again the thought of kissing her was exhilarating.  
_  
Oh, what the hell…  
_  
He grabbed Sam's hand that was about to throw the rock and stopped her. Feeling bold—and scared shitless—he positioned himself so he was crouched in front of her.  
She gave him a questioning look and trembled as Jake ran his hand down her arm to her hand. She dropped the rock as Jake replaced it with his own hand. Her heart was racing. As was Jake's their minds both running a million miles an hour. The nerves made their breathing increase. Jake looked up at her face and nearly lost it. She wasn't confused anymore. Instead her lips were slightly parted as her breathing matched his. She inched closer to him running her hands up his arms and wrapped them around his neck. Jake almost burst.  
She wanted this. She wanted him to kiss her.  
All his second thoughts flew out the back door as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled their body's closer so they were touching. Slowly he closed the distance between them. As his lips met hers it felt like the fourth of July in his stomach. The fireworks were going crazy it was a surprise that the top of his head didn't blow off.  
At first it was slow and uncertain—but that didn't last long. Sam pulled herself closer and kissed him deeper. She clutched a fistful of his hair as Jake grabbed her hips and pulled her even closer, not wanting any distance between them. They broke for a quick breath before Sam pulled him back in. Jake thought he would die. Never had he thought she would react like this.

"Hot damn!"

Sam and Jake jumped apart so fast that Sam tumbled backwards off of the rock, and into the water of the murky lake again.

Darrel clicked his tongue. "Oh no please continue…don't mind me."

Jen giggled but smacked him before grabbing his hand.

Jake glowered at him as he helped Sam up and out of the water. As he pulled her up out of the water, their gazes met, both smiled dumbly and blushed.

"Wow." Sam whispered to him as he pulled her to her feet.

Jake smiled.

"Uh-oh Darrel I think they may start again." Jen teased.

"Where's some popcorn when you need it? This might take a while." Darrel teased right back.

"Ew Darrel. Just ew." Jen smiled at him despite his pervertness. "Actually guys—as much as I hate to be the responsible one—I think we need to head back before someone notices."

"Awe but Jen! They were just about to get their freak on…" Darrel whined earning another smack. "Fine. Whatever you say babe—let's go." He  
scooped Jen up and made a run towards their mounts,with Jen squealing all the way. Jake ignored them and grabbed Sam's hand. He smiled down at her, his lips still tingling from the kiss. She returned it with a blush making Jake's smile grow even wider then it was.

"C'mon let's go before they scare Witch and Simon off." Jake said as he began to walk with her across the cool desert sand; hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Hi everyone, just wanted to say thanks for reading,reviewing and all the support! Horse-Nerd and I are very happy to post Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**xoxo's**

**-I Am A Cowgirl**

Jake held Witch still as Sam swung up on her dark ebony back. Sam sat lightly on the mare as she waited for Jake to get up, behind her. Jake looked up at her from the ground and smiled, handing her the reins. Taking them, Sam's fingers touched Jake's. A warm sensation filled her.

Jake leaped up behind her. Sam sighed as his legs pressed closer to hers. His arms came around her and took the reins. One large hand stayed protectively across her, like a safety belt. Sam relaxed into his warm chest, smiling.

Jake lowered his head so his mouth was close to her neck. His breath tickled and she giggled quietly as Jake kicked Witch into a canter after Jen and Darrel.

Sam enjoyed the way both there bodies rocked together to Witch's rhythmic steps. As they neared Riverbend Jake slowed Witch to a stop.

Sam turned to him with a puzzled expression. Jake ducked his head so his lips met hers. This kiss was more gentle then the one they had shared at the lake. Jake slid his hand up from her lower abdomen and to her neck, keeping her face close to his. They broke apart but hovered inches from each others face.

"Sam?" Jake said shifting his gaze from her lips up to her light green eyes.

"Yeah."

"W-would you like to be my, girlfriend?" Jake struggled to say. Sam smiled nodding and pulled him in for a small kiss. Jake smiled and signaled for Witch to walk on. Witch totted threw the La Charla River, her feet coming down with heavy plops on the water.

"Oh on." Sam groaned as they entered the ranch yard.

Wyatt Forster stood on the porch his arms crossed over his chest, Jen stood off to the side of him looking down. Darrel standing at the porch steps stood holding Simon.

"Oh no." Sam sighed again. Jake rode up to the pool of light radiating from the farm house.

"Jake." Wyatt said with a stern face. Jake ducked his head in greeting and slipped off the big black mare.

"Samantha Ann where in god's green earth have you been?" Wyatt growled as Jake helped her down from the horse.

"It's our fault Mr. Forster," Jake said as Sam walked up the porch steps, careful not to met the eyes of her father

"We made the girls come with us." Darrel offered. Simon brayed and threw his head.

"You can't make anyone do something, Darrel." Wyatt said sternly "Which is exactly why Samantha you'll have extra chores for the next three weeks and I will be contacting you father, Jennifer."

"Dad! Harp-" Sam butted in. Jake gave her a stern look and Sam closed her mouth

"You should have thought of that before young lady." Wyatt yelled "Now get up to your room! Both of you."

"Yes sir." Sam whispered, as she started after Jen towards the screen door. Sam turned before entering the farmhouse and mouthed 'bye' to Jake. His face stayed blank, showing no expression.

"Now do you realize what could have happened if you had done anything?" Sam heard Wyatt ask the boys as she made her way up to her bed room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sam blew back a sweaty strand of her long auburn locks, that had came lose of her low ponytail as she stacked hay. Sam straightened up and stretched after she had thrown the last bale on top.

Sam was pulling off her leather working gloves as Jake come up behind her.

"Hey."

Sam jumped and spun around to face him

"Jesus Jake don't do that!" Sam cried as she put a hand over her heart.

"Sorry." Jake smiled and stepped closer. Grabbing hold of her hips Jake pulled her towards him. Sam giggled and smiled up at him. She wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders and stood on her tippy toes. There lips met for a brief kiss.

"We can't do this now." Sam smiled pulling away "We have to go meet the harp kids."

"Jen can handle it." Jake said letting his hands slip from her hips to her butt. He bent his head and kissed her lightly again.

"Jake," Sam groaned against his lips. He chuckled deep in his throat.

"Oh! Sorry I didn't mean to um interrupt."

Sam and Jake broke apart and turned towards the stairs, leading up from the tack room. Pepper stood there his eyes were wide and his face was tinted scarlet. Jake rubbed the back of his neck as Pepper rose an eyebrow towards him.

"It's ok Pepper." Sam smiled "We were just leaving."

Pepper nodded and continued on by them.

Jake followed Sam down the stairs and out into the hot summer's day. Jake watched as Sam as she walked in front of him. Sam wore tight cut off jean shorts, brown work cowboy boots, leather work gloves and a light red strapped tank top. Jake grinned Sam looked hot.

The short's shown off her tanned legs and hugged her tight butt. His eyes traveled up her the red tank top hugged her torso and he watched her hips swing as she walked.

Bryanna hollered for Sam and Jake to come meet the Harp kids, already lined up out side Bryanna's jeep.

Maybe this summer won't be so bad after all, Jake thought to himself What could go wrong?

"Hi I'm Ricky." a blond boy said sticking out his hand for Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 by: horse-nerd!**

* * *

Sam pulled off one of her gloves and took Ricky's hand and shook it. She smiled at him.

"Hi I'm Sam," she let go of his hand and pulled Jake up beside her. "And this is Jake."

Ricky grinned at them. It wasn't a friendly grin either…it made Sam's skin crawl.

He reached his hand out for Jake's. Jake took it and shook it briefly.

"How's it going man?" Ricky asked nodding at him and then shoving his hands in his pocket. He smiled at Sam again. Sam ignored him and watched a pale dark haired girl walk up to them. She wrapped her arms around her tiny body so it looked like she was hugging herself.

She glared at Ricky and Jake but smiled hesitantly at Sam. Not knowing whether to offer to shake her hand or not Sam just waved. She introduced herself and Jake again.

The girl nodded. "Allie." She introduced herself then proceeded to chew on one of her fingernails. Another girl hopped out of the van. She pushed her blonde hair back and put on some big dark shades. She was also pale and a little freckled. She walked up and knocked Allie out of the way so she stood between her and Ricky.

"Move it freak."

Allie glared at her and spat a fingernail in her direction. The blonde screeched and jumped away from her bumping into Ricky.

"Bite me bitch." Allie said before stomping off back towards the van. Ricky whistled and laughed. "Feisty."

The blonde let out a snort and Sam could just imagine her rolling her eyes. "Freak."

She finally looked at Sam and Jake. She pulled her shades down to the tip of her nose and looked Sam up and down then Jake…though she took her time with Jake. She smiled and pushed her shades back up her nose.

"Well hello. I'm Tara." She reached her hand out to Jake and he took it politely and shook it.

"Jake." He dropped her hand and grabbed Sam's. Sam reached out her spare hand. "Sam." Tara looked at her and scoffed before spinning on her heel back towards the van. Ricky smiled and shrugged before following her.

"Well…this should be one hell of a summer." Sam said sarcastically making Jake laugh. He watched small Allie grab a handful of bags. Tara pushed past her knocking her over and scattering her bags. Jake sighed and walked over to help. He reached for her hand but she shoved it away.

"I got it." She said standing up and brushing herself off. Sam grabbed a few of her bags. Allie didn't protest.

"Jake I'll help Allie. Why don't you see if Tara or Ricky need help?" Sam said as she started leading Allie to the bunkhouse.

Jake grunted in response but none-the-less walked over to the van to see if they needed help.

Sam watched as Allie walked beside her. The girl really was tiny…in a frail way. Her eyes had dark circles and her face seemed sunken in. One word came to Sam's mind. Malnourished. She smiled at the thought of Gram shoving pies and cookies down her throat. Hopefully her time here will do more than help her criminal habits…

Sam kicked open the door to the bunkhouse then walked inside. Allie walked in and paused beside her still holding her bags.

"Well I guess you get first pick." Sam said nodding towards the bed. Allie shrugged one of the bags higher on her shoulder and walked towards the far end of the bunkhouse. She choose one of the beds furthest from the others and by a window. She tossed her bags on it than sat.

"Good choice." Sam set her bags on the bed also and stuck her gloves further down her pocket.

"Well um…I'm going to see if they need anymore help." Sam began to walk towards the door but stopped. "Make yourself at home…you're going to be here a while." She smiled at Allie who gave her a half smile then looked down. Sam walked out of the door. Something about Allie seemed off. She didn't seem like a criminal. No. She seemed more like the victim.

Sam shook off her thoughts and almost began laughing at the site of Jake. Tara walked behind him bag-less. Instead Jake was carrying them all. She jogged over to him and grabbed a few. He rolled his shoulders and smiled at her appreciatively.

"Thanks." Sam shrugged and motioned for him to walk past. He did and Tara began following but Sam stopped her and shoved a bag into her stomach. Tara pushed her glasses up to reveal glaring green eyes.

"What. The. Hell?" She enunciated every word like Sam was stupid.

"Listen and learn. Jake is not your pack mule and we are not your servants…you can pull your own weight. And you can start…" Sam shoved the bag at her again "by carrying your own bags." Tara huffed and snatched the bags from her before stomping off after Jake. Sam stifled a laugh and headed towards the van. Ricky sat in the back but jumped up when Sam walked up.

"Alright let's get these bags." Sam said grabbing a few and handing them to Ricky.

"Nice gloves." He said as Sam stretched to reach more bags. She quickly spun and pulled them out of her back pocket. "Seriously they look hot."

Sam scrunched her eyebrows together and handed him another bag. She ignored his comment and grabbed the last of the bags herself.

"C'mon the bunkhouse is this way." She led him back to the bunkhouse. Jake met her halfway and took the bags from her.

"Hey handsome wanna take some of mine too?" Ricky called from behind them. Sam rolled her eyes. When she looked up at Jake his jaw was set hard and his eyes were tense.

"Jake relax. Their just a couple of punks ignore them." She whispered walking close to him so their bodies touched. She watched him unclench his jaw but his eyes were still tight.

"Hey sweetie how about you? You're empty handed…well from what I can tell back here that is…" Ricky called again. Sam sighed and pushed Jake forward and she stopped in front of Ricky. He smiled.

"More like it." He said.

Sam smiled at him. "Ok first, don't call me sweetie…its Sam. Second—and also your first lesson in manners—you never ask a lady to carry your bags."

Ricky smiled more and laughed. "Whatever you say…_Sam._"

They walked into the bunkhouse and Sam lead him to the opposite end from the girls. She turned to see he didn't follow her. Instead he plopped himself right next to Allie. She glared at him and shrunk away.

"Ricky you're over here." Sam said pointing to the bed she was standing next to. He leaned back in Allie's bed and she jumped away from him. He laughed and stretched.

"I like it right here thanks." He winked at Allie. She glared and shoved him off the bed. He landed on the floor with a 'humph'. He sprang upright and glared at Allie.

"Watch it b—" Jake cut in by grabbing Ricky by the arm and dragging him over to the bed Sam was still standing by.

"Let go of me!" He yelled as he shrugged Jake off. Jake walked back over to Allie's bed and grabbed the rest of his bags throwing them onto his bed.

"She said you sleep here." Jake said pointing at his bed. Ricky clapped his hands together and bowed.

"Yes Chief." He shoved his bags off the bed and sat down.

"Ugh, seriously Ricky grow up…" Tara said before sitting up. "Isn't this…inappropriate?" She asked motioning to the room.

"It's the only accommodations we have…we weren't expecting boys this year." Sam said. Ricky waggled his eyebrows at her. Tara flopped back down onto the bed.

"Then he can sleep outside." She said waving her hand towards Ricky.

"Ah, don't be hostile baby." Ricky said as he stretched on his bed.

Tara scoffed. "Hardly. I just thought you'd be more comfortable with others of your kind…" She looked over at Sam and Jake. "Say Sam? You wouldn't happen to have any pigs would you?"

Jake snorted and Sam smiled. Ricky grabbed a pillow and threw it at Tara knocking a magazine out of her hand.

"Hey watch it! That's Vanity Fair. This crap goes about six bucks a pop…I don't want any crinkles or tears in my six dollar mag." Tara threw the pillow back and brushed her blonde hair back. She looked at Sam again. "So how about those pigs?"

Sam smiled and shook her head. "No pigs."

"Bummer. Sorry Ricky but you're going to be a lonely piglet."

"You know what Tara suck it. Hey and I thought you guys were suppose to be our leaders? So aren't you suppose to like punish us or whatever?" Ricky said sitting back up.

"I think little squabbles are hardly worth our time Ricky." Jake said.

"Oh and about the 'inappropriate' thing...if it becomes a problem—a real problem—," Sam looked at Tara who rolled her eyes and went back to her magazine. "—then he can bunk with the cowboys."

Tara perked up. "Cowboys? Seriously?" Sam was about to say something when Jen burst into the door.

"Sorry I'm late dad was kind of pissed after he picked me up this morning meaning extra—"

"Jen!" Sam interrupted her and nodded towards the HARP kids.

"Oh, ha-ha oops." Jen blushed and stuck a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Um, hi everyone I'm Jennifer but you can call me Jen." She waved to everyone in the room. "Well I can clearly guess which on of you is Ricky…" She said looking at the only unfamiliar boy sprawled out on the bed. She then pointed to the blonde. "I'm guessing Tara?" She pointed next to the frail dark haired girl. "And Allie?" They nodded and waved.

Jen gave Jake and Sam a triumphant smile. "See studying does do some good."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 by: I Am A Cowgirl!**

* * *

Darrel, Jen, Jake and Sam sat in the musty tack room, discussing the Harp kids.

"They don't seem like that bad of kids." Jen protested "I think they just started on the wrong foot, we can help them get back on track."

Jen adjusted her position on the tack box to face Darrel.

"I don't know, darlin' I don't like them one bit." Darrel argued, his eyebrows furrowing

"You haven't even met them Darrel!" Jen laughed

"Doesn't matter, there no good." Darrel smiled, pulling Jen into his lap. Jen laughed harder looking up at him, her head in his lap. Darrel grinned down at her.

"Don't you agree Jake?" Darrel said tearing his gaze away from Jen

"They're normal city kids with a bad record, nothing new." Jake responded as he watched Sam tug at her bracelet.

"Whatever," Darrel sighed "what about you Sammy?"

Sam twisted the white horse hair bracelet around her wrist. Pulling her thumb over it she felt each strand as it was pulled into a braid.

"Sam?!" Darrel called loudly

"What?" Sam yelled jumping back a bit.

Jake's hand came up to sturdy her as she almost topped back over the hay bale. Sam looked over at Jake and blushed.

"I asked what you thought about the HARP people."

"Oh there fine, I guess." Sam sighed

Jake furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at her back with a puzzled gaze. Sam shivered feeling his gaze dart threw her.

"Sam's got something on her mind," Jen stated "I'd know that look anywhere. What is it?"

"It's nothing." Sam insisted

"It can't be nothing if your thinking about it." Jake murmured quietly in her ear.

"What is it Sam?" Jen asked, pushing her glasses farther up her nose.

"Oh I don't know it's just something about that girl Allie." Sam said pulling her knees up to her chin.

"Like what?" Darrel asked

"I told you I'm not sure," Sam hesitated "just something."

Sam put her head on Jake's shoulder. Jake sighed and sneaked a hand around Sam's lower waist. His thumb massaging the small amount of skin that was exposed on her lower back.

"Oh so this is where the 'camp leaders' hang out."

Sam's head shot up, lifting off Jake's chest.

Ricky leaned on the doorframe of the tack room, Tara's head poking out from behind him. Sam sat up straight.

"Oh no don't leave on my account." Ricky smiled "I'd love to lay with you."

Jake tensed behind her. Sam laced her fingers threw his and gave a small squeeze. Jake returned the squeeze, with a gentle one of his own.

Ricky strutted into the room and threw himself onto a tack box, close to Sam. Tara glided in the room after Ricky and sat down, putting herself in between Jake and Darrel.

"Who's your friend?" Tara asked Jake, looking Darrel up and down

"This is Darrel," Jen said looping her arm through Darrel's. She smiled at Tara despite the jealousy she felt as Tara continued to look at him like a hungry hawk.

Tara's gaze flicked to Jen then back to Darrel.

"You don't look like a cowboy." Tara stated.

Darrel snorted. "Cause I'm not."

Tara looked Darrel up and down once more before turning back to Jake.

"Which horse is yours?" Tara asked.

"He has the moody black mare that tries to eat everyone." Jen answered.

Tara looked back towards Jen, her mouth a straight line. It was obvious that Tara wanted Jake to answer for himself.

Ricky situated himself on the tack trunk so he sat closer to Sam. He put his hand on her thigh making her jump. Sam tried to push him off without anyone noticing but he didn't move. He slid his hand toward her inner thigh making Sam all but leap onto Jake's lap.

Jake saw Ricky's hand and stood so fast that Ricky had no chance to react. Jake grabbed Ricky from his tee shirt and pulled him away from Sam towards the door. A grooming bucket crashed to the floor, brushes scattering everywhere.

"What the hell!" Tara yelled.

"Jake stop!" Sam said getting up and putting a hand on his arm.

Jake lifted Ricky off the floor so that his feet didn't touch the ground. Ricky winked at Sam and laughed as Jake shook him.

Darrel jumped up his hands pulled into fists. Jen held him back, her small hands spread out over his chest.

"Don't ever touch my girl, you got that?" Jake growled.

"Your girl? Didn't know the territory was claimed." Ricky challenged.

Jake sucked in a breath, controlling his temper, "Well now you know."

Jake set him back on his feet.

Ricky nodded and fixed his tee shirt. He looked towards the door and saw Allie's big brown eyes staring at him in horror.

"What are you looking at freak?"

"Don't talk to her like that." Sam snapped.

Ricky opened his mouth with a smart response but thought better of it when Jake huffed.

"It's ok Allie," Sam reassured her "Were all going to go in for supper now, anyway."

"W-we eat with you?" She asked shyly.

"Of course." Sam said, unsure of where the girl thought she was eating.

The tack room emptied till it was just Jake and Sam.

"Did he hurt you?" Jake asked closing the distance between them in seconds.

"No." Sam answered looking up into his mustang eyes "Honestly Jake, I'm fine. But you have to control your temper better."

"Sam-" Jake protested.

"I know." Sam said laying a finger on his lips. "I know Jake, I feel the same with Tara. We just have to control it, we have to help them."

Jake smiled and Sam dropped her finger from his lips. Sam rose up on the balls of her feet and Jake leaned down, there lips meeting in the middle.

"Samantha, Jake come on your suppers going to get cold!" Grace Forster yelled from the farm house.

"Coming!" Sam called again.

Sam wiggled her way out of Jake's arms.

"I'll be right there, you go." Sam said noticing a dark shadow outside the barn.

Jake sighed and looked towards the shadow. "Ok"

Jake left the barn and made his way towards the farmhouse as Sam straightened up the tack room. Sam dropped brushes into the grooming bucket that had spilled when Jake ripped Ricky away from her.

"Sam?" a small voice called.

"Yeah?" Sam smiled turning to Allie as she entered the room.

"I just wanted to know if you were ok? Did they hurt you?" Her eyes burned with such intensity that it startled Sam for a second.

"I'm fine thanks Allie, Jake took care of Ricky."

"And Jake didn't hurt you?" Allie asked bending down to pick up a hoof pick.

"No," Sam said shaking her head. "Jake would never hurt me."

"Ok." Allie answered quietly, as they left the barn, for dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 by: horse-nerd! Please review my lovely's :)**

* * *

"Ok so you start here," Jen instructed rolling a stall door open, "When you are finished come to one of us and we'll tell you what to do next."

The three kids looking into the dirty stall with disgust. Ricky made a face and looked back at Jen.

"Wait you want us to shovel shit? I thought we were going to ride horses not clean up after them!" Tara pushed her dark sunglasses up on her head so she could stare at them incredulously. Jake snorted and she pinned him with a glance.

"Before you can ride a horse you need to know how to take care of one." Sam explained, Tara just rolled her eyes. Sam handed a pitchfork to Allie. The small girl wrapped her skinny fingers around the handle, she avoided eye contact with Sam.

"Look any idiot can shovel shit." Ricky complained, Jake glared at him.

"Good then shouldn't be too hard for you." Jake gruffed taking a pitchfork and shoving it towards him.

"I can't believe this." Tara muttered.

"What?" Jen asked, forcing Tara to speak louder.

"We aren't your maid service. Do your own work." Tara growled pushing the pitchfork back towards Sam.

"Don't worry we'll be helping you." Jen said as she grabbed a pitchfork also. Sam handed the pitchfork back to Tara.

Tara, Ricky, and Allie all made their ways to their stalls. Tara and Ricky mumbled to themselves but Allie silently cleaned her stall. Jen turned to Jake and Sam.

"Darrel should be here soon to help. So why don't you two go finish what you left in the hayloft." Jen winked.

Sam blushed, had Pepper told anyone on what he walked in on? Jake seemed taken aback.

Jen rolled her eyes and made a face.

"I was talking about the hay…" she snorted, giving Sam and Jake a shove towards the barn entrance, and went to work on her own stall.

"C'mon." Sam grabbed Jake's hand and led him towards the hay loft. Sam walked up the stairs, Jake right behind her. They walked over to where Sam had been working yesterday afternoon. Sighing, Sam went to move a bale.  
Jake grabbed her wrists. Sam spun around, about to tell him they couldn't fool around but his serious expression stopped her.

"What?" She asked hesitantly. Jake reached around to the back pocket of her jean shorts, he pulled out her leather work gloves and rose and eyebrow at her. Sam laughed and held out her hand so Jake can put them on.

"I think your always going to have to take care of me." Sam giggled, as Jake tugged on the gloves.

"Thats the way I want it." Jake grinned.

Sam bit her lip and her gaze fell to the floor, her cheeks grew pink.

"Much better," he smiled dropping her hands.

He watched as she bent over to pick up a bale. Her shorts hiked up to show off a lot of her muscular upper thigh. Jake swallowed, controlling himself.  
She was wearing one of his white undershirts. She had tied it in the back making it hug her curves perfect. She also had cut off the felt his eyes travling over every inch of her body. Her smile was teasing as she turned to him, "Hey get to work bum."

"Wasn't this your punishment job?" He asked looking at the many bales of hay that still needed to be neatly stacked.

She tossed one in his direction, it landed a few feet from her, at his feet. "Yeah, well someone distracted me."

He laughed and watched her again as she grabbed another. "You distracted me first." He argued.

He stacked the bale at his feet and grabbed the one Sam was holding out of her hands. He tossed it up on the other hale bales when it landed with a soft thud he pulled her in for a kiss. His lips hovered before hers. He cocked his head to the side, leaning down, he kissed her gently.  
Sam's toes curled as hes warm lips slowly moved across hers. Jake broke off the kiss suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I want to tell Wyatt about 'us' tonight?" Jake asked, his mustang eyes stared intensly into hers.

Sam bit her lip.

"You don't want me to." Jake stated, his arms losened around her

"No, I do." Sam protested "I just-"

Sam groaned as she heard a car pull up and honked the horn. They would never get time to themselves.  
Sam sighed and pulled herself away from Jake. Sam led the wayout of the hayloft, skipping stairs as she went. Sam didn't hear Jake's footfalls imideatly and sighed. Was he angry with her?

Jen looked aggravated as Sam met up with her at the entrence of the barn, peaking Sam's curiosity. Sam rose her eyebrows at her.  
When she exited the barn to see who was out side, she wanted to run back up to the hayloft.  
Rachel stood by the car waiting for Ryan to get out. Her high heels, perfectly applied makeup, and short dress had Ricky drooling, from behind Sam. Sam pushed past the HARP kids and told them to get back to work. She smiled at Ryan and tried to ignore Rachel.

"Hi Ryan…Rachel. What are you doing here?" Sam asked walking up to them.

"Can't we visit a neighbor?" Rachel snorted, never missing the chance to argue with Sam. Jake came up behind Sam, crossing his arms across his broad chest. Rachel fluttered her eyelashes and sweetly smiled a hello to him.

"Hello to you too, baby." Ricky grinned from behind Jake. Rachel rose her eyebrows, they dissappered under her bangs.

"Rachel." Ryan glared at her then looked at Sam and Jake. "Actually I came to invite you all over for a party."

Rachel glared at Ryan. "I think she's a little busy with her charity act right now…" she looked over to the HARP kids.

"It's not a charity act Rachel…" Sam protested

"We're no ones charity case." Tara growled at Rachel steppping into the circle

Rachel waved her off. "Sure, sure."

"Anyway, it's our birthday so we were having a little bash. You should come it'll be fun." He smiled at her and handed her an envelope. Sam took it and smiled back.

"Are we invited in that invitaion?" Ricky asked

"That I'll leave up to your counslers." Ryan smiled with Brithish accent, looking Sam up and down

"We''ll see if we can make it." Sam smiled

"Awesome. Later." He waved to them and hopped in his car. Rachel followed right behind him. Sam and Jake watched as they drove off.

"That was, weird." Jen said scratching her head. Jake agreed.

"Oh look there's Darrel!" Jen smiled happily Darrel parked his car next to Gram's and hopped out. He smiled and waved to Sam and Jake as he passed. Jen gave him a big hug, when he stepped out of the dirvers seat.

Ricky snorted, in Jake ear. "I take it that's his girl. Sheesh."

Jake didn't respond and Ricky rolled his eyes and walked back into the barn. Tara followed. Allie hesitated, looking between Sam and the barn before she followed the others.

"Hey Jake can you and Darrel finish hay? I'm going to help Allie…" Sam sprinted off before Jake could answer. She grabbed a pitchfork and entered the stall with Allie. Allie looked up surprised and Sam gave her a reassuring smile.

"Mind if I help?"

Allie shook her head.

"Wow you work fast. You almost finished this entire job!"

Allie continued to clean the stall quietly.

"So you uh sleep alright last night?" Sam tried again to start a conversation.

She hesitated. "Um, yeah. It's really dark here though, and I don't think I've ever seen so many stars before."

Sam laughed. "Yeah no city lights. So what made you decide to try HARP?"

Allie didn't answer. It was silent as they cleaned together. When they finished Sam walked with Allie to dump the wheelbarrow. Allie rested against it and turned to Sam, to answer.

"I don't know…I like horses? I wanted to get better…I wanted to get away." The last part was barely audible that Sam wasn't sure if she really said it. "Why do you care so much anyway? That's not part of your job." She asked her eyes growing dark.

It took Sam a moment to recover. "This isn't just a job Allie. We don't have to care I just choose to do so." Allie looked down her bangs covering her eyes.

Sam sighed. "When you're done with that go see if Jen needs any help."

Why was Allie blocking her out? Sam thought as she made her way to the house.

Sam let herself in from the back door and got herself a glass of lemonade. She leaned against the counter and closed her eyes.

"Hey how about getting me some of that? I am parched." a deep voice ordered.

Sam started and opened her eyes to see Ricky sitting at her kitchen table, his feet up on the table. He smiled and pointed at the lemonade.

"Of course if you're out of that I can think of another way you can quench my thirst." He waggled his eyebrows and Sam rolled her eyes.

"Ricky get the out of my house. You know, you aren't suppose to be in here. And get your boot's off the table."

He got up and walked over to Sam. He pinned her to the counter and rested his hands on her waist. "Yeah, well you should know by now I don't really follow the rules…"

"I will scream if you do not get off of me and-"

"And what?" Ricky asked pushimg himself against her.

"Jake will come in here and kick your ass, or worse my father."

"I can keep you silent and I think I'll take my chances with the cowboy." he smirked, sneaking his fingers up under the bottom of her shirt. Sam shoved him off.

"Get. Off." She commanded. The screen door slammed open and Ricky jumped away from her. Sam looked up to see Allie. She looked like a scared little bunny, but recovered and glared at Ricky.

"They're looking for you." She spat. Ricky winked at Sam and pushed Allie to the side as he hurried outside. Allie looked up at Sam. The look on her face was frightful but hard at the same time.

"He's dangrous." Allie stated, squeezing the hidden rock in her plam "Be careful." Sam had to nod in agreement. She was way over her head. Why had she ever let Ricky come to Riverbend?


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING. There is some strong language in this chapter. Sorry, but it kind of fit. -shrugs- **

**Chapter 8 by: horse-nerd.**

* * *

Sam helped Allie and Tara carry their pillows and blankets up to her room, Jen followed along behind them. They were having a girl's sleepover. Sam hoped that by doing this she would get to know them a little better. That left Jake and Darrel to watch over Ricky, Sam felt bad for them. Sam kicked her bedroom door open with her foot and smiled back at the girls.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" She announced dropping their things beside her bed.

Tara snorted. "Well it's no palace."

Allie glared at her and looked around the room appreciatively. "I like it."

Sam smiled and Tara rolled her eyes. Allie set her stuff down and picked up one of Sam's glass figurines of a horse admiring it. Tara began looking around and Sam sat on her bed watching them. She felt a flutter of hope as she watched Allie tenderly caress the horse figurines, it was probably the first time she has seen her smile and she intended to make her do it more often.

"Whoa, who's this hot hippie?" Tara whistled picking up a picture. Sam tensed and Jen cleared her throat.

"Um, that's Sam's mom," Jen answered awkwardly.

"Damn—you have one hot mamma Samantha," Tara looked around confused. "Dude, like where is she? We meet everyone else…," she trailed off watching Sam pick at her comforter. Tara smiled cruelly.

"So even the princess has problems? What's wrong hmm? Hippie run off with some pot smoking buddies?"

Sam jumped off her bed and snatched the picture out of Tara's hand. She felt the tears sting her eyes but managed to glare at Tara anyway.

"Don't you dare talk about my mom like that! You don't know her!" Sam yelled in the girls face taking a deep breathe she lowered her voice. "No she didn't run off. She died." Sam spun on her heel and ran down the stairs. Her Gram called after her but Sam just let the screen door slam behind her as she ran towards the river.

Once she was out of site from the house she sat down on the bank and stared at the flowing water. She didn't cry even though she wanted to, but she knew she couldn't let Tara get to her. Her mean hateful ways would not tear Sam down. She stared at the picture she still had clutched in her hand and smiled. Her mom was beautiful…and she did kind of look like a hippie. With her long brownish hair that had flowers braided into it, daisies, and her flowing white skirt that reached her ankles. Even her earthy tied-dyed shirt that hung on her loosely looked beautiful. But the most beautiful thing about her was her smile that lit up her eyes. Her dad told her that her smile reminded him of her mother.

Sam started when she heard footsteps behind her. Her heart sunk when she saw Tara walk up and sit beside her. She looked at Sam remorsefully before taking a deep breathe and staring into the river. She picked up a rock and skipped it into the lake.

"I'm sorry…about what I said, it was totally not cool," Tara apologized picking up another rock.

Sam was taken aback, she didn't speak.

"I guess I just was jealous cause it seems like you have such a great life here…you got an awesome dad, friends…Jake," she paused and smiled at Sam before becoming serious again. "I guess I just wanted to find something in your life that didn't seem perfect."

Sam laughed humorlessly. "Well kudos."

Tara sighed and skipped another rock. "I know, that was mega bitchy of me."

Sam let herself smile. "Yeah, it kind of was," she shrugged. "But it's alright…you didn't know."

"If I were you I would have like knocked the bitch out," they laughed together. "But I'm serious…and it has happened before."

Their laughter subsided and they both continued to stare silently into the river.

"My mom, she uh, she died in a car accident," Sam told Tara feeling a little better about the girl.

Tara sucked in a sharp breathe and let it out slowly. "Wow, that really blows," she said sympathetically.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, it does. It's almost funny though, with the whole hippie remark, because she drove this big hippie van. You know the ones you see on _That 70's Show_…no joke. My dad hated that thing but she refused to get rid of it. Well of course she was driving that 'death trap'—as my dad would like to call it—when it happened. She swerved as some antelope ran in her path. She would do anything to protect the wildlife…even if it meant sacrificing herself," Sam picked up a rock and chucked it angrily. "It was a freaking antelope! There are like a million of those stupid things. I wish she could have just hit it…," she hugged herself and rubbed her hands up and down her body to create friction.

Tara wrapped her arm around Sam's shoulder on impulse surprising both of them.

"Well if it's time for revelations I guess I should share mine." Tara said.

"You know why I got in trouble?"

Sam shook her head no…she still hadn't read those packets.

"Ha, interesting. I thought they would tell you guys everything…anyway that's not the point," she stretched her legs out in front of her scattering some rocks.

"I from LA, the perfect place, I ate in restaurants with stars…hell I even had lunch with Chace Crawford one time!" She waggled her eyebrows at Sam. "He's mega hot."

"But yeah, I went to a private school, like all the rich kids. I was queen. Beautiful, blonde, cool parties, even straight A's! I had it all. I know…so how did my life become so crappy? Well, I thought I had it all. But I was lacking in my home life. My dad was part of this big corporation so of course he was never home, even if he was my parents would do nothing but fight.

"My mom," Tara rolled her eyes. "She thought she was like the queen of all things Gucci. She was one of those moms you see in movies you know? Sitting at home in their five hundred dollar matching velour tracksuit carrying around a fluffy Pomeranian while gossiping about things she thinks she knows with neighbors.

"I was pissed ya know? Because I tried to be perfect…mostly for them, but they didn't care. As long as their own lives were perfect who cared about mine. They used me for one of their little tokens to prove how perfect they were. So I went on a rebellion. It was little things at first, just trying to get attention from my parents. So I flunked a test…no good. I threw an unforgettable party…at our house, still nothing. I was desperate for attention," Tara looked Sam in the eye. "Not even a dead Pomeranian roused them."

Sam's eyes widened and Tara shook her head. "I know sick right? I knew I had to do something extremely drastic. I was going to get there attention, nobody ignores me. So I was quiet for a few weeks, not making any trouble. At least that they knew of…at night I was sneaking to what I guess you could call the slums. I was making new friends. One night I took them to my dad's office, cause nobody works there at night. We soaked his office with gasoline and to be dramatic I used a picture of our family to start the fire.

"Oh, man I was not done though. We hurried out of there and headed for my house. I torched that mother fucker…with my parents still sleeping inside."

Sam looked at her terrified and Tara rolled her eyes. "Chill, they made it out of there. But my mission was accomplished. They had nothing left, there was only me. They had no choice but to notice me now. Mom's velour suits were gone. My dad's precious business…ruined. I wasn't accounting for them to call the cops though. But I guess it was pretty obvious that they would. Didn't take them long to figure out who did it…," Tara grabbed another rock and tossed it into the river. It made a loud plopping noise as it hit the water.

Sam honestly didn't know what to say, but she really wished she would have read those packets. Nothing could have prepared her for this. Personally right now she felt like Tara should be locked in a psychiatric ward. But as she watched Tara's eyes fill with tears and as she buried her face into her hands, she only felt bad for her.

Sam comforted her as Tara sobbed into her shirt. This girl wasn't really mean, it was a façade, something she wore to gain attention at first, but now she only wanted to hide what was underneath. Tara took a deep breathe to compose herself as she sat up.

"Tara…I really don't know what to say. I know you don't want to hear 'I'm sorry'," Tara smiled lightly and hugged Sam.

"And I'm glad you didn't. That's all anybody says is: 'I'm sorry'. I mean ugh! No your not. Everyone thinks I'm physco. That's why I'm always bringing everyone else down…to feel better about myself." Tara bit her lip and looked back down.

Sam sighed and stood up. She reached her hand out to help Tara stand. "I don't know about you but all this emotional stuff has really made me want some chocolate."

Tara laughed and grabbed her hand standing up. "Girl, you spreakens my language." She stopped and looked at Sam warily for a moment. "Hey…you won't tell anyone about this…right?"

Sam pretended to ponder. "As long as you promise to drop that bitch act. I kind of like this Tara better." She stuck out her hand towards Tara. "Deal?"

Tara rolled her eyes making them laugh and she grabbed Sam's hand to shake it. "Deal."

Sam smiled. "Good now how about that chocolate?"

**

* * *

**

ha, i have no idea if it was antelope...lol but oh well. sorry for the strong language! oh and for the very sentimental chappie! review loves :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey there! New chapter -yay-! Kind of boring though...more like a filler before their new day :]**

**Chapter 9 by: horse-nerd**

* * *

Sam quietly entered the house with Tara behind her; luckily Gram wasn't there for questioning. She headed for the freezer and pulled out a tub of chocolate ice cream.

"Chocolate milkshakes cool?" She asked indicating to the container she was holding.

Tara nodded lightly and started heading for the stairs. "I'll go see if they want any," she rushed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Sam's room.

Sam smiled and started making milkshakes; she never would have thought she could get through to Tara so easily. Actually, she thought she would never get through to Tara at all. She just hoped the new attitude would stay.

She heard giggling and the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. Jen burst through the kitchen door and Sam shushed her. Jen smiled sheepishly before she went to stand beside Sam, she gave her a questioning look and Sam smiled reassuringly.

"It's good," she said squirting chocolate syrup into her concoction. Jen gave her a playful shove on the shoulder.

"I'd say…," she nodded towards Tara who was flipping through a horse magazine with Allie. "I don't even know who that girl is!"

Sam and Jen turned as they heard a screech of one of the chairs. Tara was clutching to the magazine and looking at them excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! This looks like your hottie Sam!" She exclaimed pointing to a picture that had made Sam blush a few nights ago because she was thinking the same thing.

Tara let out a low whistle. "I definitely need to get myself a cowboy…forget entrepreneurs."

Sam laughed and cringed as she turned on the loud blender. She peaked over at Allie who was quietly drawing designs on the table. She sighed and poured them all a glass. She grabbed one for Allie and sat down next to her. Allie looked up briefly before going back to her table drawing. Sam was about to say something before Tara loudly sat down next to her.

"Speaking of cowboys, we should invite the guys in for a shake," Tara waggled her brows before taking a big sip from her shake.

"No!"

Everyone looked at Allie with a bit of shock. Her eyes were wide and her face stunned. Noticing everyone's stares she softened up and looked back at the table quickly.

"I—uh…"

"No, Allie's right…it's a girls night," Sam quickly covered for her. Tara pouted slightly and shrugged.

"Whatever."

Jen cleared her throat and grabbed another magazine from the stack she brought down.

"Hey, I brought Teen Scene! They have a huge special coverage on that mega hottie from that crime show!"

Tara smiled and scooted her chair closer to Jen.

"Ugh, he is like sickly gorgeous," Tara and Jen continued to comment about Sir Hot Stuff but Sam just watched Allie's ever growing scowl.

Sam scooted her chair out and stood. "I'm going to go check on the horses…Allie you want to come?" Jen and Tara hardly acknowledged her but Allie perked up.

Hiding her excitement she just shrugged and followed Sam out.

Sam walked with Allie silently to the barn. She just wished that the girl would say something, anything really. But not a sound. She peeked again at the girl and saw her looking up at the stars. She tripped and Sam steadied her.

Allie looked at Sam embarrassed. "Thanks."

Sam shrugged and smiled kindly. "No problem…happens to me often."

In the barn she flicked on the lights and let her eyes adjust. She walked to Ace's stall and gave him a big kiss. She motioned for Allie to come stand beside her.

"This is my horse…Ace," she said proudly searching for any reaction out of Allie. Allie smiled brightly at Ace and took hesitant steps closer to him. She cautiously reached out her hand and Ace snorted making her jerk it back.

Sam smiled. "It's alright, he won't hurt you," Sam gently grabbed Allie's hand and she flinched a little but didn't pull away. Guiding her over to Ace's side she placed the girls hand on Ace's neck. Allie's eyes gleamed with joy as she stroked Ace's neck lovingly. Sam stepped back and watched the frail girl. Ace nudged her on the shoulder lightly and Allie giggled…actually giggled! She scratched his forehead pushing his forelock to the side uncovering his star. Allie glanced back excitedly at Sam.

"This is called a star right? It's so pretty…," Allie said rubbing circles on the white spot. Sam smiled at this girl's fondness of horses…and stars. She continued to rub the horse affectionately, she moved to his neck and brushed his mane aside uncovering his brand.

"What's that?"

"It's a freeze brand, all mustangs that have been rounded up have them," Sam explained.

"Wow he's a mustang?"

Sam nodded and watched Allie tenderly touch the freeze brand, she seemed sad.

"That's so mean…taking them away from their home I mean. And then they have to be so scared already and then they do this…," she brushed the mark again.

Sam sighed, so many times has she felt the same way, but then again…

"I know, but look how happy he is now? If they didn't take any of them off the range they would probably struggle for survival," Sam said shocking herself. To think she has always been against BLM's downsizing.

Allie shrugged and kissed Ace on the nose before moving to the next stall. She continued down the aisle patting a horse every now and again. When she got to the dark corner of the barn she paused. Dark Sunshine looked at her warily from the back of her stall.

Allie watched and the mare slowly chewed a mouth full of hay, deliberating whether or not it was safe to come and investigate the new girl. With a heavy sigh she left her hay and walked to the door slinging her head over it.

"Who's this?" Allie asked. Sam told her about the mare and her story while Allie listened petting the happy mare. Their connection surprised Sam but she didn't mention it.

"Poor girl…" Allie muttered.

"Hey," Sam and Allie both spun to find they had a visitor.

Sam smiled at Jake and gave him a hug as he came up beside her, he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"What are you guys doing out here?" He asked looking at Allie curiously.

"What are you doing out here? And…oh my gosh you left Darrel with Ricky?!" Sam whispered the last part frantically and Jake gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Relax, their playing Grand Theft Auto…and I came out here to check on the horses, but I see that was already taken care of."

Sam rolled her eyes exasperated. "Great…just what they need."

Jake bent and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry it's just a video game," he chuckled lightly.

"For Ricky it's more like a guide book…"

Jake and Sam both looked at Allie forgetting she was there for a moment. She was still caressing Sunshine but watched Jake warily out of the corner of her eye.

"You know that's a good point…," Jake said rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Sam I'm tired can we go inside now?" Allie asked nervously glancing at all the dark shadows in the barn.

Jake sighed sadly as Sam untangled herself from him smiling at the girl. "Oh, of course! C'mon."

Allie walked past her and Jake quickly and stopped at the barn door looking at Sam expectantly.

Sam gave Jake a quick hug and peck on the cheek.

"We really picked a bad time to start a relationship…," Jake said exasperated worrying Sam.

Seeing her worried expression Jake gave her another hug. "No not like that! I'm just saying we have no time to ourselves."

"Sam," Allie called impatiently fidgeting by the door.

"Night Jake," she said walking to the door to be practically dragged out by Allie.

"Night," Jake whispered but she was already gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Long time no update? That's my b.  
To make up for it not only am I going to update but I am also sharing my amazing wittiness (wittyness?) since no one else seems interested.  
"I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there. So I am going to need your name and number for insurance purposes."  
Yes, I have a thing for pick-up lines. Now that you have officially soiled your pants (or wasted about 10 seconds of your life you'll never get back) Enjoy.  
horse-nerd :)**

* * *

"Ok so since you guys did an excellent job on stall duty yesterday,"—Jen grabbed three pitchforks and handed them to the HARP kids. Luckily only Ricky scowled this time, Tara just gave an exasperated huff before heading to one of the stalls.—"If you succeed again today we'll be trying something new."

"Are we going to ride?" Allie asked excitedly.

Sam frowned. "Not yet, but don't worry you keep up the good work you'll be on the back of a horse in no time."

Allie only seemed a little disappointed as she began working on her stall. Ricky leaned against his pitchfork staring at Sam. "You know I feel like we are here just to do your dirty work."

"Ricky just shut up would you?" Tara growled from her stall.

"Bite me—"

"Ricky! I'm going to have to ask you not to talk like that while you're here." Sam chastised.

He smiled at her sending chills down her spine. "Sorry doll face. But back to the earlier problem: I'm not doing your work,"—he waggled is eyebrows at Sam—"without a price."

"Yes you are. Unless you want to be kicked out." Jake said calmly ignoring his grotesque suggestion. Jen rolled her eyes at him.

"Look you aren't doing our work; we have work to do also. This is going to help you, trust me." Jen explained like the wise scholar she believes herself to be.

Ricky grumbled but didn't protest any further much to everyone's relief, they began working.

Being their second day Sam was relieved that they finished a little earlier than the day before. Meaning, time for deluxe peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in the AC. Tara and Jen happily flipped through a swimsuit magazine, Darrel quickly joining them. Sam sat between Allie and Jake, showing Allie some pictures of her horses. Ricky for once quietly ate his sandwich with a scowl. Though Sam didn't really like Ricky she didn't like the feeling of leaving him out. So despite his annoying ways and a small glare from Allie she handed a photo towards him laughing.

"This is when I first rode a horse, well on my own. I was two." Sam pointed at a littler her sitting on an old fat pony. Ricky seemed surprised by her including him but quickly replaced it with a smirk.

"Cute, I especially like the hair."

Jake snorted; it was Sam's turn to be surprised. He handed the photo back to her and scowled at it. Her hair had been bright red in messy flyaway pigtails, it did sort of look ridiculous.

"Good, cause I was really thinking about going back to that look."

Jake laughed and took the photo from her setting it aside.

"You going to start wearing cotton dresses and diapers too?" Darrel teased snatching up the picture from beside Jake…they must have gotten to the one pieces in the magazine.

"No Darrel we have to save them for you," Sam retorted. Darrel found this hilarious.

"Can I have the hair clips? Oh! And the fat pony too?"

"Darrel I swear if you don't shut up I'll make sure your smile matches hers too," Tara spat obviously using her old defensives around the boys.

Sam smiled anyway, because in the photo she had no teeth. Everyone now had dropped their previous entertainment to join the photo escapade. Sam was really regretting this idea now. The phone rang and she jumped up relieved to get away from her humiliation.

"Hello?"

"Samantha! Am I lucky—I was hoping you'd answer," Ryan's British accent immediately gave him away. Sam sighed.

"Oh hey Ryan what's up?" She asked, though she probably had a pretty good idea what. Jake glanced her way after hearing Ryan's name, he seemed a little annoyed.

"Well I was hoping you'd have an answer about that party."

Didn't he just give her the invitation yesterday? "Uh, I honestly haven't had much time to think about it. Things are kinda crazy over here."

"Oh, I suppose you are right. I'm just really hoping you can come I guess."

"I'll try my best but no promises."

"Can I RSVP you?"

"Ryan—"

He laughed cutting her off. "I'm joking Samantha."

She smiled despite being slightly—okay really—annoyed at him.

"Just try to touch back soon alright?" He asked seeming insistent.

She sighed. "Look how about this: just count on me coming unless I say otherwise. Alright?"

"Yes, definitely!"

"Ok then, talk to you later."

"Right, uh, see you later." He hung up first with a noisy click and Sam did the same. Jake came up beside her, he bent his head low to hers and her breath hitched making his lips twitch.

"What the little prick want this time?" He asked his hot breath tickling her neck.

Sam stepped back to glare at him. "Be nice. And he wanted to know if I was going to his party."

Jake rolled his eyes ignoring her scorn. "Guess he wasn't too happy then."

"What makes you think I said no?"

"You mean you actually said yes?" His eyebrows shot up and her glare intensified.

"I said he could count me in unless I said otherwise."

Jake sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sam, ok not only is he annoying, but did you forget about a certain responsibility?" He nodded casually towards the HARP kids who still huddled over the photos.

She flushed. "No I didn't. Jake these kids aren't delinquents—ok they are but not in that sense. I mean it's not in their heart, they are different…and even you have to admit they have improved exponentially in the short time they've been here."

"Wait now your implying on taking them. Sam—yes they have improved, but that doesn't mean you just drag them off to a party, even you must know that's a ridiculous idea."

Sam's face grew hot, was he actually implying she was stupid? Boy, she really wanted to hit him, but she doubted that would make a good example, if only they were alone…

"Actually yes I was implying that. And no it's not ridiculous. It's still a few days away so if they continue to improve it'd be a good treat, but if they don't I'll just tell Ryan I can't come. Besides it's not like we'd stay late—and it's a birthday part so surely there will be adults there."

Besides being angry Jake smirked. "Whatever you say Sam. But I think you may have forgotten this is also Rachel's party so for some reason I doubt Granny's going to be there handing out cupcakes."

"We'll see then won't we?" She spun back towards the group and composed her face. But when Jen looked up she frowned at her. Jake seeming more composed than her brushed past and sat next to Darrel. Jen glanced towards the door and back at Sam, she nodded.

Once outside Sam turned towards her friend about to lash out when the screen door slammed behind them. Allie and Tara hustled down the steps after them.

"You are not about to leave us in there when your about to spill some juicy gossip." Tara stated but immediately frowned when she looked at Sam.

"Tara, maybe we should go somewhere else," Allie suggested lightly.

She shook her head and studied Sam a little longer her frown turning into a smirk.

"Trouble in paradise, sweetie?"

Despite her sarcastic bitchy ways sometimes, Sam felt she could count on Tara to always make her laugh when she was extremely pissed. So even though she knew it probably wasn't the best idea, she confided in her friends, new and old.

* * *

**REVIEW DAMMIT! Or Rachel's Granny won't give you any cupcakes. **


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: mwahaha! an update! grr! roar! arghhh!  
sorry having a moment! but anyway i was definitely laughing my butt off when i wrote this chappy so i hope its as funny for you as it was me!  
ps: CUPCAKES TO ALL THAT REVIEWED!!!....bran muffins for those who didn't. (evil grin)**

* * *

"OH! Buffalo Bill won't you come out tonight, won't you come out tonight, won't you come out tonight? Buffalo Bill won't you come out tonight? And dance by the light of the moon!" Darrel singing was enough to make Blaze howl as they all sat around a mini bon-fire. Everyone laughed at the duet and plugged their ears.

"Darrel for the love of God please stop!" Jen called.

"Have mercy, have mercy!" Sam yelled right after, collapsing in a fit of giggles along with Tara, and Jen. Allie smiled and poked the fire with her roasting stick.

"You guys are just jealous that your singing skills will never match mine," Darrel retorted acting offended. "Gentlemen, won't you join me in a song? OH—"

"No!" Everyone yelled simultaneously and then laughed at Darrel's disappointed frown.

He shrugged. "Your loss."

"Sure, sure. Now who wants some s'mores?" Sam asked unloading her bag there was a chorus of 'I do's, and someone tugging on her shirt. Sam looked over at Allie who seemed perplexed and embarrassed.

"Um Sam, what's a…somemore?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

Sam tried to mask her shock and amusement. "A s'more? You mean you've never had one?"

"Sam! We are going to get drinks want something?" Tara asked. Sam looked up and saw that they were are standing. Perfect.

"Yeah, I'll have a water."

"Me too…please," Allie all but squeaked out and watched as they left. She sighed when they were out of ear shot then turned back to Sam.

"Frankly, I've never even heard of it," she confided.

"Well then you are about to experience its ultimate deliciousness!" Sam announced tearing open the bags and stabbing a marshmallow onto a roaster. She handed it to Allie then did the same with hers.

"First we roast the marshmallow till it's hot and gooey," Sam yelped when hers caught fire and quickly blew it out. Allie made a face and did the same thing—minus the yelping. Sam smiled.

"Then we take two gram crackers, lots of chocolate, and smoosh it all together to make a yummy sticky delicious—," she took a bite out of hers and sighed. "Sh'more," she finished with a mouthful and urged Allie to take a bite of hers.

She shrugged and took a dainty bite. Sam watched her as she chewed like she was some science experiment. Allie swallowed, looked at Sam surprised, and then took a giant bite getting chocolate all over her face.

"This…is…amazing!" She said between bites. Sam smiled and handed her a napkin.

"Told you…you really never had one?" She wiped her own face with a napkin and handed Allie another marshmallow.

"Never…," she hesitated like she wanted to say more; finally with a sigh she twirled her marshmallow roaster. "It's just…we never…well me and my mom that is, or really anyone…we never did anything like this."

"Really? You never went camping and made s'mores while all the bugs ate you alive?" Sam immediately felt guilty after asking. Of course she hasn't. Unlike herself Allie wasn't privileged with a happy home life.

Allie poked her marshmallow avoiding Sam's gaze. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears that Sam knew she would never let fall in front of everyone. It must be tough to have to act so strong.

"No never. Can you hand me the gram crackers?"

Well…that was the end of that.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sam worked on cleaning everything up after the HARP kids had went to bed. It was so frustrating, sometimes she felt like Allie was letting her in and then—slam! The door of opportunity smashes her nose into her skull. She kicked one of the smoldering logs in frustration causing it to send up a cloud of ashes.

"What's it now?" Sam startled as Jen came up behind her and took the trash from her hands.

"Allie's never been camping."

Jen looked puzzled. "Ok…"

"She's never even had a s'more let alone heard of it until tonight!" Sam hissed furiously.

Jen sighed, she knew what was going on but before she could say anything she saw that light bulb look go off on her face.

"I know! We'll all go camping! It'll be great. We can teach them survival skills and maybe they can even ride to the camp site if everything goes well. We can tell childhood stories and—"

"Sam…"

"Make even more s'mores and—"

"Samantha…"

"Get eating by all the bugs it can be great oh and—"

"Sam!" Jen yelled this time to stop her rambling. "Don't you think you are getting a little ahead of yourself? I know you want to help but…camping?"

"What's wrong with camping? It's a great life experience."

Jen sighed. "Sam I think you are getting to emotionally attached to Allie's past."

Sam fumed. "I am not! I just want these kids to experience things they never got to…I want them to be able to be kids and stop worrying all the time."

"News flash Sam: they are practically adults. Hell, Ricky is older than you!" Jen half yelled back at her.

"So what? Because of that they aren't aloud to go camping? I'm sorry I didn't realize there was an age limit on camping."

Sam's sarcasm seemed to really tick Jen off, she shoved her glasses higher onto her nose.

"It's not about the damn camping Sam! It's about you neglecting the other kids needs to help just one. You know why? Because she's your puzzle that you have to figure out."

"What?! That's the most idiotic thing I've heard all night and that's saying something since Darrel was here."

"Sam? Jen? What are you two yelling about?" Jake quickly walked up to them along with Darrel.

Sam stomped her foot like she was two and pointed at Jen. "This bozo here suddenly thinks I'm getting emotionally attached because I suggested a camping trip."

"Bozo? Really Sam? Your intellect is astounding."

"I'm sorry you want big words? Fine! Nincompoop!"

Jen mocked an applause. "Like I said astounding."

"Birdbrain!"

Jen glared. "Blockhead!"

"Ninny!"

"Dunce!"

"Nitwit!"

"Numbskull!"

"Uh…boob!"

"Ignoramus."

Sam glared. "What did you just call me?"

"Get a dictionary and look it up schlemiel."

"That's not fair I have a D in English!"

Jen snorted. "Exactly!"

"Would you two shut it?!" Jake pushed them apart and Sam just noticed they were actually nose to nose.

"Where's the popcorn?"

"Shut up Darrel!" They all yelled in unison. Jake looked down on both of them.

"Don't you think you guys are getting a little carried away over something so trivial?"

"Even your whipping boy has a more advance vocabulary then you."

"I'm going to ignore that Jen," Jake growled giving them both a shove. Sam ignored him.

"Your one to talk seeing your boyfriend in the most moronic in all Nevada!"

"Hey what how did I get dragged into this?" Darrel asked offended.

"Shut up Darrel!"

He backed away in mock surrender.

"Honestly. You two are acting extremely immature. Aren't you best friends?" He looked at Jen and she looked away. "And aren't you two the people who need to act mature and set an example," he looked at Sam.

"Besides it was just a suggestion that started all this, isn't that sort of ridiculous?"

Jen sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry Sam it's just—crap my moms calling," she pulled out her cell phone and said a few words before flipping it closed. She walked past Jake and gave Sam a hug. "I'll explain it later but right now my mom is super pissed I'm not home yet. You'll probably think it's silly."

"Of course I wouldn't," Sam hugged her back.

"Sheesh, what a bunch of dunderheads."

"Shut up Darrel!"

* * *

**Sing with me! OH buffalo bill won't you come out tonight ANNNNDDDD leave me a cute reviewwwww!  
:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**So...who else has fallen off of the face of the earth? (ME ME!) But I've made a miraculous return and plan to stay! (Only because I finished the Harry Potter series...WHY hadn't anyone told me they were so addicting?) Here's a new chapter...nothing really important happens but it leads up to something eventful...if that makes sense? o_O Enough jibber jabber! Read darn it and review, review like your life depended on it (heroic music!) **

* * *

Jen and Darrel had left leaving Sam alone with Jake. She wasn't quite sure what to say, she felt foolish and was embarrassed about what just happened.

"So…a camping trip?" Jake finally asked breaking the silence.

Sam kicked the dirt with her boot and watched the dust scatter. "Yeah…I just thought it might be fun."

She heard Jake walking towards her before he gently lifted her chin. He smiled down at her. "I think that's a great idea."

Sam smiled and got on her tip toes to give Jake a kiss. He hugged her close to support her from falling but quickly pulled away when he heard the screen door slam.

"Sam? Are you out here?" Wyatt called from the front porch.

Flustered, Sam smoothed out her hair and shirt and took a deep calming breath before calling back. "Yeah dad, Jake and I are just finishing picking up." She blushed and was glad that her dad couldn't see her.

Jake tugged on her shirt and she looked up at him. His face was barely visible in the dark night but she knew he was smiling because she could see his white teeth illuminated in the night.

"What?" she whispered.

"Let's tell him."

"Tonight?" Sam could barely contain her voice and Jake shushed her.

"Yeah, why not?" He was still smiling.

"Um I don't know maybe because this is definitely not a good time!" she tried to keep the sarcasm down but failed and immediately regretted it when she saw that smile disappear into the dark.

"What makes any other time better?" His voice was tight, she knew she had made him angry…tonight it seemed to be a trend.

"Because I'm not prepared Jake…you think he's just going to be hunky dory about it? May I remind you that I am still in trouble."

"Sam! Curfew!" Her dad yelled from the porch reminding her that she was already out later than she should be.

Jake sighed. "Well goodnight then I guess." Sam stepped forward to give him a hug but he was already walking away. Her heart sunk, her track record was not looking good tonight. Everyone she tried to reason with seemed to get angry with her.

"Samantha!"

"I'm coming!" She yelled a little short tempered stomping back up to the house watching Jake enter the bunkhouse without a backward glance.

"Dishes then bed young lady." Wyatt told her pointing to the sink wearily.

Sam rolled her eyes and huffed.

"And you better watch that attitude," he grabbed a cookie that Gram had left out then went upstairs to bed.

Sam mocked him after he left shoving the long yellow rubber gloves onto her hands. She all but threw the dishes into the sink and began to scrub.

"You better watch that attitude," she mocked sounding just like her father. Soap and water began to slop everywhere including her eyes which made her slow down for a breather. Why was tonight such an awful night? What had gone wrong? It had started off so great and fun before it suddenly took a turn for a worse. She honestly hoped things weren't beginning to fall apart.

x-x-x-x--x-x

"Cock-a-doodle doo! Rise and shine sleepy head!"

Someone yelled waking Sam. They tore the covers away and she groaned, rolling over to look at the clock and nearly died.

"It's three in the morning!" She yelled to the darkness, still not sure who she was talking to.

"Time to get a move on."

"Even the roasters are sleeping! So should I..." Sam began searching for her blankets.

"Got to get an early start if you want to go camping."

"Ha, that's real cute. Jokes on me! Really I do have to give you kudos though for waking up at the butt crack of freakin' dawn to pull this one off..." Sam was annoyed now...and cold.

"I'm serious!"

Just to show how serious they were they flicked on the lights. Sam shrieked and fell out of the bed trying to cover her eyes from the blinding light. She landed with a thud and moaned. This joke was no longer funny.

The intruder giggled, "whoopsies."

Suddenly Sam knew it was Jen, she wasn't sure why it took her falling out of a bed to realize this. Now she was really mad.

"Ok Jen you never know when to stop. Jokes over I'm tired...please leave me alone!" Sam half whined as she crawled her way back to the bed. She was almost back into its dreamy comforts when two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to her feet.

"See, told you that you'd need my help..." Sam's captor tried to place her on her feet but she refused to stand, instead she acted like a limp rag doll.

"I knew she wasn't a morning person...but this is just ridiculous!" Sam could practically hear Jen shaking her head.

"This isn't morning! It's an ungodly hour you choose to wake me to play your sick games!" Sam yelled trying even harder now to act as dead weight.

She heard an unmistakable grunt from behind her. It was Jake; she nearly smiled forgetting about their miniscule disagreement the night before.

"Sam, I'm a gentleman but I swear if you do not stand up I will drop you." He threatened as he tried placing her on her feet once again.

Jen lightly slapped her face. "WAKE UP!"

Sam decided if they wanted to be annoying so would she, she would make their little joke backfire on them. So without hesitation and barely a thought to it Sam spun in Jakes arms. She was now facing him, she saw the surprised look on his face through half closed eyelids and had to suppress a smile, she wrapped her arms around his neck then jumped wrapping her legs around him also locking her ankles together she held on tight so no one could pry her away.

"Five more minutes..." she sighed burying her face into his neck to hide her smile.

Jen burst into giggles. "You have got to be kidding me! If only you could see how ridiculous this looks!"

Sam heard some rustling and felt Jake tense.

"Jen you better put that cell phone away or-"

Jake's threat was cut off by a click and some more giggles from Jen.

"Oh my gosh, this is hilarious! Wait until Darrel sees this!"

"Jen! Don't you dare!"

"Keep it down! I'm trying to sleep here!" Sam yelled at the both of them and knew Jen was staring at her, she was pretty sure Jake would be too if he could.

Jake tried prying Sam of him but her grip was deadly. No way was she going to budge until he sat down on that bed...

"A little help here Jen?"

Sam could just imagine Jen rolling her eyes right about now. "Who was the one who needed help?"

"Don't test my patience Kenworthy."

"You are just full of threats this morning aren't you Ely?"

Sam found this as the opportune moment to make a run for it. She pushed herself away from Jake setting him off balance, she hissed at Jen like a cat and jumped back into bed getting a good grip on the railings of the headboard just incase.

"Did she just hiss at you?" Jake asked sounding highly amused whereas Sam was annoyed.

Jen grabbed her ankles and began to pull. Sam didn't budge.

"That is it!" Jen yelled storming out of the room.

"Don't forget the light!" Sam yelled after her. "Jake get me my blankie."

Jake snorted and Sam heard Jen come back into the room.

"Jen I don't think Wyatt-"

Sam screamed and leaped out of bed as cold water drenched her, she spun to face Jen.

"Jennifer!" She shrieked her cheeks burning with anger. Jen smiled and pushed her glasses up.

"Your five minutes were up."

Jake laughed and Sam spun around to face him.

"You think this is funny do you Ely?"

"Absolutely. And Sam...you kind of look like a drowned cat." He smiled and Sam had a hard time staying angry...even after he said she looked like a drowned cat. His smile made her soften and she smiled too.

"You're right it is funny...so is this!" She ran to him and gave him a big wet hug. Jen laughed and Jake glared at her.

"Oh no Kenworthy don't feel bad...this is a group hug." Jake dodged around Sam and pulled Jen in and they both hugged her.

Jen groaned smushed between them. "You know Sam sometimes you annoy the hell out of me?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah I know."

Jen shifted her glare to Jake. "And Ely...you're just a pain in the ass."

Jake smirked. "Yeah I know."


	13. Chapter 13

**So since I was so kind as to update oh so quickly I expect some reviews!...please. :) To keep the crowd rollin' I got a joke! Yes, it's ok to be scared...  
A researcher was doing an experiment on children's taste-buds. He had blindfolded a second grade class, and given them all one Life-Saver candy. Then he told them to taste it, and tell him what kind of candy it was.**

**They all tried, and could not figure it out, so he gave them a hint. "Its something that your parents might call each other sometimes."**

**Then a little girl spit hers out and cried, "Everyone, spit them out, they're assholes!"(HAHA! It's suppose to be honey...)**

* * *

After putting on some dry clothes Sam quickly began packing a bag. She still wasn't quite sure when or how it all came together but they were actually going camping! Riding out under the starry night--well morning--backpacking their way into the wilderness...or backyard...but still Sam knew it was going to be a blast. She still couldn't believe her dad was actually allowing her to.

"Samantha I swear if you went back to bed..."

Sam smiled and pretended to snore.

"Sam!"

"Relax Jen-" Sam opened her door and hoisted her bag onto her shoulder "-I was only kidding!" She smiled and nudged her best friend who smiled back.

"Ready to go?" Jen asked appraising Sam's outfit and bag.

"Yupper doodles. Let's get a rollin'!" Feeling awake now Sam skipped past Jen and hurried down the stairs, she was surprised to find everyone in the kitchen including Gram and Wyatt.

"Samantha I can't even believe I am awake right now. Maybe this program really does make miracles happen." Tara stared at her coffee slightly dazed. Allie was happily eating a hearty breakfast with eggs, bacon, and some hash browns. Ricky on the other hand look like a sleeping pile of clothes, his baggy hood over his head resting on the table watching Allie eat with sleep glazed eyes.

"This is stupid." He muttered all but drooling on the table.

"Yay for enthusiasm Ricky." Tara stirred her coffee and rested her head on the table also.

Gram smiled at Sam and pointed to the pan she was currently working over. "Hungry?"

Sam thought she would barf if she even thought about eating. "Uh, no thanks. I'll just have some coffee."

Wyatt smiled at her. "That's my girl."

Gram frowned at all of them. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, it's your fuel and you all better eat." She adopted that motherly tone that always drove Sam crazy; she smiled at Allie who just devoured another piece of bacon. "That's a girl Allie; at least you have one smart person in your group."

"Well thank you Gram I'm flattered," the screen door slammed behind Darrel and Jen jumped up to give him a hug then lead him back to the table. He pointed to the big plate of bacon in the middle of the table that no one else even bothered to glance at. "You guys gunna eat that?"

In response everyone groaned, except Allie who grabbed another handful.

Darrel stared at Allie. "Damn girl you sure know how to put it away!"

Wyatt lowered his newspaper from the morning before to glare at him; Darrel quickly looked away and grabbed the plate of bacon.

"Don't mind if I do...," he muttered more to himself hoping he wouldn't be feeling the wrath of Wyatt.

Sam looked around the table and was surprised to see Jake wasn't there, why hadn't she noticed?

"Where's Jake?" She asked.

Gram being insistent set a plate of food in front of Sam. "He's out in the barn getting some gear ready."

"I'll go see if he needs any help," she grabbed her coffee and paused before deciding to get Jake a cup also. She made it the way he loved it, black with lots and lots of sugar, which she found absolutely disgusting.

With a little difficulty she managed to get her boots on with no hands and without spilling a drop of coffee.

"Sam!"

Sam stopped and turned to look at Tara who had managed to lift her head from the table.

"Tell cowboy man to pack me a queen size air mattress, I'm going to need my beauty sleep."

Wyatt smirked, "Tara we don't own an air mattress."

Sam smiled and left the drowsy crowd, stepping into the fresh yet slightly crisp morning air. Blaze ran up to her from somewhere out of the dark, he ran by her heels hoping that she had brought something for him; Sam tried her best not to trip. It was still pretty dark and she could hear then hens rustling in their cope as she and Blaze passed by, but other then that it was silent...peaceful. She stepped into the barn leaving Blaze behind in the dark and waited for her eyes to adjust to the barn lights.

"It lives," Jake's dark figure stood in front of her and she held out his mug for him. He smiled taking the cup from her; he took a sip and sighed. "Just how I like it."

"Extra nasty with a spoonful of gag me?" Sam asked sarcastically as he took another sip.

"Aren't you charming in the morning."

"You know me. Charming, 24-7."

Jake wrapped an arm around her for a quick hug. "I love it." He released her then took her hand leading her to the other end of the barn. Sam was slightly confused as to why he was acting so...sweet. Had he just completely forgotten about last night? Or did it not bother him as much as she thought it had? Or was it one of his evil plans...to be overly sweet and trick her into telling her dad? He was smooth...

With these thoughts in her mind Sam wasn't sure why she apologized. "I'm sorry." Maybe his evil plan was working. She let go of his hand.

He stared at her with a cocked eyebrow, Sam found it charming. She hated it when he had to go all hot on her. "Sorry? About nearly choking me to death or getting me soaking wet?"

"Nah, you deserved those. Sorry about...last night." She fiddled with her cup; she hated apologizing, especially to Jake. It was like admitting she was wrong and Jake fed off of that. But she couldn't deny him this time; she truly owed him an apology.

Jake grabbed her chin making her look away from her creamy coffee and at him; she couldn't deny that the view was better. "Don't worry about it Brat. I shouldn't have thrown that on you like that without talking to you first."

Sam couldn't hide her shock...and amusement. "Wait? You mean to tell me Jake Ely is taking the blame?"

He smirked. "Yeah I guess I am."

"This is a magical hour."

He stepped closer and Sam's heart fluttered. "Maybe you should wake up at this time more often."

She couldn't help but snort. _How attractive._ "It's not that magical."

He cocked that eyebrow again and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Yeah?"

Sam managed to mutter an unintelligible word before he kissed her, sweetly and gently, but her insides were on fire and it wasn't from the coffee.

Ace snorted and kicked the stall door making them both jump. Thank goodness for travel mugs, Sam took a deep breath and looked away from Jake to calm her heart down, she opted for sipping the little bit of spilt coffee off the lid of her mug, it was cold.

Jake laughed. "You know I always thought your horse was a brat."

Sam smiled. "Horse like owner." He smiled also shaking his head, Sam couldn't stop thinking how incredibly lucky she was. It was starting to freak her out...maybe she needed more coffee. "So what can I help with?"

"Um, I'm just finishing getting stuff together. I've already fed and brushed the horses so basically once everyone is ready we can tack up and go."

Sam felt a little guilty. "Wow, you did all of that already?"

"Skipped Gram's breakfast, just had some toast to go." He took a final gulp of his coffee and set his mug down pointing at it. "Remind me to get another cup before we go."

"Ok...," she hesitated and watched Jake dish out grain for the horses. "And thanks."

He paused glancing back at her and smiled before continuing his work. "No problem."

Sam was thankful he didn't make her elaborate because she wasn't sure where she would have started. For setting this trip up, forgiving her so easily, packing nearly everything, putting up with her, and most of all just being the most amazing person on the planet. This time she didn't try to hide her smile from him. She grabbed his mug and started to head inside to get him another cup before turning back around.

It took her three quick steps to get to him; she wrapped her arms around his neck, got on her tip-toes, and gave him a kiss.

"Forget something?" Jake supported her while she still stood there on her toes.

"Yeah, I just wanted to remind you not to forget Tara's air mattress."

He grinned his silly tom-cat grin that had once drove Sam insane but now she couldn't help but completely adore it.

* * *

**Review! Or I'll give you asshole Life-Savers!!!! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Do I amaze you yet? Have I got your attention again? I sure hope so! Because I've been working hard! So keep leaving those reviews! And just to see if anybody reads these...in your review put something amazing...whether it is funny, random, nothing to do with the story, I want some LONG arse reviews! Do it :D Enjoy!**

* * *

"Let's give them something to talk about. How about love, love, love, love?" Darrel began to sing and everyone groaned, not again. Darrel laughed. "Why do you all got to be hatin' on me?"

Tara rolled her eyes. "Oh dear Lord. Darrel it is too early for you to be singing...especially about love." She squeaked as Sam led them down a small hill.

It was decided that Jen, Jake, and Sam would pony the HARP kids to the camp site. Jake was in front with Ricky, Jen with Allie, Sam with Tara, and Darrel bringing up the rear in hopes that they might lose him...well Sam hoped. She wished they could have given them some lessons before coming out here that way they wouldn't have to lead them around like little kids, but sadly they didn't. Sam looked back at Tara who gripped the horn of her saddle with both hands, her knuckles were white and she sat bone straight.

"Tara relax, it'll make it a lot more comfortable." Sam advised watching each step jar her.

"How do you suggest that cowgirl?" Her teeth were clenched in obvious discomfort.

"Tara just take a deep breath and exhale letting your body relax. It really works," Allie answered from in front of Sam. She turned to see the little dark haired girl smiling back at them, relaxed like she had been riding for years instead of a few minutes. Sam smiled back at her.

"Fine," Tara huffed. She closed her eyes like she was meditating and took a deep breath, slowly letting it out her shoulders relaxed and her seat move with the horse. She opened her eyes smiling. "Wow, thanks sensei that actually worked."

In the early morning light Sam could see Allie blush. "Your welcome." She faced forward again and gave Popcorn a big pat. Sam could hear her talking to the horse and smiled, it was probably the most animated she has seen Allie yet.

Tara seeming to enjoy herself now patted Strawberry. Sam had picked Strawberry for her knowing they would be a good match...they were kind of alike in many ways. Ricky was on Sweetheart after many arguments. He complained about riding an old horse but finally Jake told him it was this horse or he could walk. Sam tried not to laugh as he snatched reins from Jake muttering some not very nice things.

"What you want, oh! Baby I got it, oh! What you need, oh! Do you know I got it, oh! All I'm askin', oh! Is for a little respect when you come home-"

"Honestly Darrell I am capable of killing you." Tara warned glaring back at him.

"Hey Tara?"

"What?"

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T!"

"Shut up!"

"Find out what it means to me!"

"Don't make me come back there," Jen warned shaking her head.

"R-E-S-P-E-C-T! Take care, TCB," Darrell continued singing at the top of his lungs trying his hardest to sound like Aretha Franklin. "Hey! Sock it to me, sock it to me, sock it to me-"

"I'm about to sock you!" Tara yelled startling Darrell's donkey.

"Oh-ho. Clever." He settled down his mount that was braying loudly. "You woke my ass up. Thanks Tara."

Sam began cracking up and Tara smiled. Jake stopped and turned to face them.

"Is everything ok back there? I think I heard something dying," he called and Sam saw him crack a smile, it was obvious he was poking fun at Darrell.

"Yeah, Darrell just wanted to talk about love and asked for a little respect is all," Tara yelled back.

Jake laughed. "I am so sorry for you guys."

"Yeah next time you are stuck with the ass!"

"Yes! That means I get to ride a horse instead of this old thing!" Darrell said not realizing that Tara was implying to him.

Tara shook her head. "Oh my God, someone help that poor boy."

x-x-x-x

Sam hopped off Ace ground tying him then went to help Tara off her horse. Jake and Jen were doing the same with their kids. Ricky left his horse with Jake and began walking around investigating the area.

"This is it?" He asked.

Sam looked around too. She thought it was a perfect place, the little stream was refreshing and its sounds soothing, there were a few trees creating a perfect semi-circle which they could make camp under, and the tall grass would keep the horses satisfied and busy.

"Um, yeah."

"Where are the bath houses? The other campers? Outlets?"

Jen laughed. "This is Nevada, we don't have camp grounds. We make our own campsite where ever we please."

Tara paused her eyes looking panicky. "Wait...you're saying there are no bathrooms?"

Jake tied the horses to a low branch and started unloading the gear. "Nope. We're roughing it out here."

Tara began walking in the direction they had come from. "You are crazy. I'm out."

Allie ran and grabbed her arm. They exchanged a few words, Allie calm and quiet, Tara loud and obnoxious. Finally, Tara sighed and followed Allie back to the group.

Jake cocked an eyebrow. "Back already?"

She flicked him off and he laughed. "I knew you'd miss me to much if I left."

"So selfless..."

Tara snatched her backpack from him, set it down in the shade and sat on it. "I really am. It's a curse," she said flicking her hair back. "Hurry up and set that tent up I'm exhausted."

Sam shook her head and began to help Jake set up. Allie helped them while Jen and Darrell went off to fill the canteens with fresh water...at least that was their alibi.

"Want to learn how to set up a tent?" Sam asked holding a big heap of poles and cloth towards Allie.

She smiled and nodded. Sam sighed in relief. "Good so do I. Jake can teach us!"

Jake walked up hearing his name, he looked at Sam inquiringly. "Jake can what?"

Sam handed him the big bundle and brushed her hands off on her jeans. "Teach us how to set up a tent."

"Brat, I know you can set up a tent."

Sam smiled like the Cheshire cat. "No I can't."

Jake sighed. "I'm sure. I guess I'll have to refresh your memory." He shifted the bundle in his arms and handed it back to her. "And the best way to learn is to do it yourself."

Sam frowned and Allie laughed. "Keep laughing Allie, you're helping."

"Ok. Where do we start?" She asked picking up one of the poles.

Sam blew her bangs out of her face examining the poles. "I don't know. Jake!" She winked at Allie and whispered to her. "Watch this..."

Jake walked back towards them looking a little exasperated. "Yes?"

"Where do we start?" She asked innocently shrugging her shoulders up.

Jake rolled his eyes and grabbed the bundle from her arms. "You've got to be kidding me. Ok watch and then you can do the next one."

Sam grabbed Allie's arm and pulled her down to the ground so they were both sitting. "Thanks Jake-y."

He glared at her. "Don't call me that or you can go without a tent."

She frowned. "Fine."

Sam watched Jake set up the tent...which was a problem. She never really saw _how_ to do it because she was too busy watching _him_, she hadn't even really listened to a word he said. She watched the way the muscles in his arms bulged, the way his tight white undershirt hugged every muscle on his chest, his dark long hair coming loose from its string, and watched his large skillful hands put it all together. So by the time he was done--she still had no idea how to set up a tent.

"Ok, got it?" He asked wiping some sweat from his face.

Allie nodded and they both looked at Sam for her answer. "Sam?" Allie waved her hand in front of her face.

Sam shook her head trying to clear the fog that had taken it over. "Huh?"

Jake smirked and shook his head. "That's what I thought." He threw his tools down by her feet and pointed to the other bundle that was supposed to be a tent. "Have at it."

Allie grabbed the tools and hopped to her feet. She began separating the poles and looked back at Sam. "You coming?"

Jake was still smirking at her. "Yeah, Sam. You going?"

Her head finally clearing Sam scowled at him. "Keep laughing Ely." She stood up and brushed herself off. "Coming Allie," she pushed past Jake and he laughed.

"Well at least one of you were paying attention."

Sam just glared at him as she walked past. Fine, she thought, two can play at that game mister. She smiled to herself and pulled her baggy flannel off, hanging it over a tree, so she was left standing in her black cami and form fitting low rise jeans. It was time to make him drool. She stretched her arms over her head then behind her back making sure to stick her chest out. She remembered watching Rachel doing something similar in gym class before and hoped it was pretty close to it, because it sure did work for her--even though it totally annoyed Sam.

"Psst Allie," she whispered to Allie still stretching. Allie looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Wanna help me out?"

"Um...how?" She seemed a little confused and amused by Sam's antics.

"Let me know if Jake's looking."

Her lip twitched. "Oh he's looking alright."

Sam grinned. "Good, I'm going to make him pay."

"Do I want to know?"

"Just teaching the kids a lesson."

Allie shook her head. "If you say so."

Sam wiggled her arms out. "So uh, what can I do?"

Allie showed her some different stuff that she could help with and that would show her off. She seemed to have fun with her little game and would let her know when Jake was looking...which was almost always. Sam tried her hardest to keep a straight face, hoping it looked sexy and not strained. All in all, Allie practically put the tent up only using Sam for strength and physical work. She smiled at their finished work and patted Allie on the back.

"Not too bad...are we going to sleep in it?"

"Nope."

Sam smiled. "Yeah, didn't think so." She and Allie exchanged looks and actually burst into laughter. Sam couldn't believe she was actually laughing...with Allie...over a tent. It was amazing. They fell to the grass out of breath and Sam wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we go for a ride later?"

"Sure I think the gang would like that."

"Um, actually I was wondering if it could just be me and you?" She asked quietly as if embarrassed.

Sam sat up a little surprised but smiled down at Allie. "Yeah, that'd be cool."

Allie stood up. "Great...I'm going to see if Tara needs help," she said leaving Sam sitting where she was slightly confused.

Jake's shadow fell over her and this time she was the one smirking up at him. He groaned and fell to the ground lying next to her; he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her down too. "You are positively evil."

Sam rolled over and rested her elbows on either side of him. "Why Jacob, I have no idea what you are talking about." She couldn't help but smile at his pain stricken face.

"Of course you don't." He pulled her down for a quick kissed and she smirked after they pulled apart. He sighed. "Yeah, you win. I'm the weaker soul I guess..."

"If only your butt looked as good as mine in these jeans." Sam teased.

Jake pretended to be sad. "If only...," he rolled over so it was him on top. He smiled down at her. "I don't really mind losing though."

Sam brushed some of his fly away hair behind his ear. "Now that's something I never thought I'd hear from you."

He shrugged and she smiled meeting his lips for another kiss.

* * *

**REVIEW! ;) I'm excited to hear what you have to say!**


	15. Chapter 15

Sam finished tacking up Ace once again, she ground tied him and walked over to Allie to see if she needed any help. Allie had already placed a saddle pad and the saddle on, she now was staring at the girth.

"Need some help?" Sam asked still impressed with everything she had done.

"Can you show me?" Allie asked nodding her head towards the girth.

"Sure," she stepped next to Allie so she could do up the girth, she explained and showed Allie the steps. Then undid it. "There, you try."

Allie took a hesitant step forward and took the girth from Sam, slowly and carefully she started putting it on. Her hands shook lightly and Sam was sure she was having some kind of performance anxiety.

"Perfect! You did it just fine Allie, now remember to check and make sure it's tight again before you get on."

She went back over to Ace trusting Allie to be capable of getting on herself. Jake jogged up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled his face into her neck. "Where are you going?" He asked, his hot breath teasing her neck and sending shivers down her spine.

"Taking Allie for a short ride," Sam said sounding a little to breathy. She cleared her throat and turned in Jake's arms so she was facing him.

He frowned. "By yourself?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" She asked, a challenge in her voice.

He shook his head. "No, I guess not."

She quirked an eyebrow. "You guess?"

He rolled his and bent to kiss her his lips lingering over hers, their touch like fire. "Don't go getting frazzled, I just worry about you."

It was Sam's turn to roll her eyes. She kissed his cheek and rested her mouth by his ear. "You worry too much," she then pulled away and grabbed her Stentson off of the horn of her saddle. She plopped it onto her head and winked at Jake before mounting onto Ace.

He played with her boot. "I can never worry too much." Sam would have snorted if he hadn't sounded so sincere.

"Hey," she said her tone softening. "I'll be careful, 'kay?" She nudged him with her boot so he would look at her and she could show him she meant it.

He sighed. "Okay."

She smiled at him. "Don't you go misbehavin'."

He did snort. "I don't think it's me you have to worry about," he said nodding off in the direction of Tara and Ricky.

She frowned. "Yeah, you are probably right," then she shrugged. "Well have fun!" She kicked Ace into a jog and he jogged over to Allie and Popcorn.

"Ready?" She asked surprised to see that Allie was already in the saddle and smiling.

"Yeah. He's taller than he looks," she informed Sam looking at the ground. But she didn't sound scared, just surprised.

Sam smiled at her. "Yeah, usually it seems like that. C'mon we'll head down the river some, towards Gold Dust."

She waited for Allie to squeeze Popcorn into a walk before sending Ace forward also.

"What's Gold Dust?"

"It's the ranch Jen lives at." Sam didn't mention that it actually didn't belong to her anymore. She figured it didn't matter much or more like the other people didn't matter.

"Oh," she paused and fiddled with the reins, being careful not to tug on Popcorns mouth. "Will we see it?"

Sam thought about it. She didn't think they would, honestly she didn't really want to. Every time she saw that huge mansion she couldn't help but think just how out of place it really was. It took away all the character Gold Dust had once possessed. It also reminded her of who owned it now and she hated that more than anything.

"Probably not, it's still pretty far." At least she hoped so.

They rode in silence for a while after that. She was sure Allie was just content with that, but Sam wasn't. She just wanted Allie to talk...to open up. At least she was smiling though, and it seemed to be more often. Sam thought it was a start. But Sam couldn't keep silent.

"Did you know that Popcorn used to be a wild mustang?" She informed Allie.

Her eyes popped. "Really?"

"Yeah, we rescued him and trained him. Actually another HARP girl helped. Her name was Micky."

She leaned over in the saddle and patted Popcorn. "He's so cool."

"Yeah, he is."

Allie looked over at Sam. "I wish I could train a horse. It must be fun."

Sam smiled at her. "It is. It's a lot of hard work too. It can be frustrating at times. Horses are pretty stubborn."

Allie smiled too. "Sounds a lot like people."

Sam laughed. "Maybe that's the problem. We are all too stubborn." She thought about Allie, sure she wasn't really stubborn. But she wasn't exactly forthcoming--and that was frustrating. But just like Sam would be with a horse, she was calm. Maybe there were some similarities.

"My mom's scared of horses," Allie blurted and blushed. "Not that you care..."

"Really? Why?" Sam was genuenly interested, happy that Allie was speaking about something from back at home.

"She said that when she was a kid her friend had pony party," she paused and giggled. "She said that the pony she rode bit the back of her shirt and lifted her off of her feet."

Sam laughed. She could see that scaring someone. Especially if they were a kid. "Seriously? Has she been around them since?"

Allie frowned and lost that little spark she had in her eye. "No, I wanted to have a pony ride party once, but she downright refused," she plucked at the saddle. "I've never got to see a horse...until now."

Sam was surprised. Allie seemed so relaxed around horses, she acted as though she had been around them before. Shoot, she even was a natural in the saddle. "Well what do you think so far? Smelly? Big?"

"Beautiful."

Sam couldn't agree more. "Glad to hear you like them. I was afraid after all the hard work we made you guys do you would hate them."

"It made me love them more...which is probably weird."

"Not really, why though?" Sam asked feeling like a shrink.

Allie shrugged. "I don't know. I just felt at peace...that work, it gives you time to think."

"I couldn't agree with you more Allie," Sam said truthfully.

"Good, I was starting to feel weird...," she laughed. Sam joined her realizing...that Allie had just made a joke.


	16. Chapter 16

**Caution: This chapter (to some) may be a little graphic. Strong langauge and a bit of adult content (no sex...but kind of some sexual references.)**

* * *

"We should probably turn back now," Sam said. They had been out for a while now. Allie nodded and they both turned their horses back around, heading for camp. Allie quietly examined her surroundings, feeling a little anxious, Sam did the same. Their conversation seemed to have died...somewhere close to the Gold Dust ranch property line. Sam made sure not to cross hit-hence suggesting they head back.

The sun warmed her back and she closed her eyes relishing it. Sure, it was probably about ninety degrees, but she always preferred the heat to cold. So this was heavenly.

"My dad died when I was three," Allie whispered quietly. Sam wasn't sure if she imagined her speaking or if she really had, seeming like the best thing to do, she stayed quiet.

"He was a cop. Mom said that he got called in late one night, there had been a shooting. I guess when he got there he somehow, uh, got in the middle of it," she fiddled with Popcorn's mane never looking at Sam. "The guy who was responsible for the shooting never actually left the scene, my dad was the first one there, the guy who had been shot was dead, a bullet into the head."

"At the time my dad was still pretty novice. He tried to get out and help the guy but forgot to check the perimeter...he was shot," she wiped her face and Sam felt her heart rip—Allie was crying.

"Three times. When the back up got there he was still alive...but he eventually died on the scene. I didn't know him, I try to remember him but I always come up blank," she gave a little hiccup. "My mom was devastated. Neighbors said she went crazy, we had no income, our house was foreclosed on, and by the time I was six my mom was a drunk."

"I wore the same clothes everyday, I was tormented in school, and I was an outcast. My life was a miserable blur up to eighth grade. By then my mom was addicted to crack. She was a crack-whore. Every time she needed a fix but didn't have the money for it, there would be a man over, some stranger that I didn't know in our house...touching my mom—it scared me...it still does," she was shaking and I pulled Ace up; she did the same with Popcorn.

"I'd eat probably once a week. Then that's when the stealing began, I was just _so _hungry, I had to do something. So I'd go to convenient stores pick off a candy bar here, a bag of chips there, sometimes a soda for a treat. I barely made passing grades, I tried really, and I just didn't have time to study and take care of myself...and sometimes my mom."

"Some how my mom learned of my stealing, so surprisingly enough, she had me stealing alcohol for her. That was tricky and I hated it. I hated feeding her addiction but I couldn't refuse...or well—I was punished," she gave a violent shake and Sam thought she might fall out of the saddle. She didn't. But Sam grew sick. Punished how?

"Of course I started stealing clothes, especially since high school was coming. I wanted to enter it differently, I wanted new clothes, and I didn't want to be the weird kid. I wasn't expecting my new clothes to draw her attention—or anyone's. But it did."

"Most guys that came to see her, did what they wanted, and left. No one really bothered me. Until, this year. My mom brought home some guy, that wasn't unusual, but this one was odd—and not because he was a druggie. They went to her room and I went to mine, played some music to drown them out. I still heard my mother scream, it was something scary."

"I grabbed a knife that I kept under my mattress and rushed out of my room to the sound of breaking glass and my moms screams. I was so scared, I wanted to run and leave my mom, but even though she treated me something awful I couldn't, she was my mom," Allie rubbed some snot from her nose, tears running down her face silently.

"My mom ran into the living room and into my view, she screamed for me to help her, and that man came out from behind her grabbed her hair and smashed her face against the coffee table. She fell silent and I began screaming—I thought he killed her."

"He heard me and started coming towards me. I ran back into my room and tried to lock the door but he made it there before I could. He pushed it open so hard it knocked me to the floor. With no where else to go I just started begging him to leave me alone...to just leave," Allie choked on a sob and Sam wished they weren't on the back of horses right now. She just wanted to comfort the girl, to take away her pain and past horrors.

"He grabbed the back of my shirt dragging me to my feet; I swung at him with the knife but only managed to graze his arm. He threw me on the bed and pinned me there. I screamed, kicked, spat, bit...anything to try and get him off of me. His nasty hands began touching me and I fought harder; hitting him finally with my elbow. It was enough for me to wriggle my arms free from his grasp; I punched and pummeled his face until I could get out from under him. I climbed across my floor and grabbed the knife," she took a shaky breath and let out another sob.

"He was furious. He came for me again and I jabbed the knife into his stomach. Blood—oh God—the blood was everywhere! It soaked my clothes, my hair, and my carpet. The knife was a big butcher one I had snatched from a restaurant; I knew it had to go in deep. He landed on top of me...passed out, I checked his pulse...he was still alive. I pushed him off of me and hurried to my mom. She was still alive so I called the police and then I ran."

"I couldn't stay there! I stabbed a man! But he tried to rape me, he touched me and I just—oh God!" She was yelling at this point startling Popcorn a bit. "I hate my mom! How could she let someone like that in our house? Why did she turn to drugs instead of her daughter? Why didn't I just fucking die like my dad!" She spun to face Sam as if she could answer these questions for her.

"Allie I-"

"No! Don't freaking say it! That's all anyone ever says! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I don't care if you are fucking sorry! If people were sorry they would put me out of my God damn misery!" She kicked Popcorn and he jumped startled. Then shot forward with Allie clutching to him.

"Allie! Pull back!" Sam yelled sending Ace off after them. Her heart raced, the child had a death wish, an honest to God death wish. She just told her. Sam prayed that she wasn't trying to kill herself now. She pushed Ace faster—faster than he has ever ran. She felt his muscle strain and she was sure he could feel her panic. But Popcorn was fast. He also had height against Ace, making his legs cover more ground with each stride.

"C'mon Ace, please!" Sam pleaded with her horse, Allie could not get hurt. Sam began to regret her idea for a ride. Why did she always make the mistakes?

Ace began to gain on Popcorn who had probably slowed down because of his unsteady rider. Soon the two mustangs were running side by side at a break-neck speed.

"Allie stop!" Sam yelled and the girl glanced over at her briefly.

"No! I'm done! I don't want to try anymore. Don't you get it Sam? It's just not worth it," she sat up a little, wobbled and clutched onto the horn of the saddle.

Why did HARP send them someone suicidal? "Allie that is not true! You have got to stop! Please!"

Allie shook her head and tried to push Popcorn faster but he was at his limit.

"Allie! Listen to me. You can't give up! Just because a horse is a little hurt and broken doesn't mean you'd give up on it, right? Allie, don't give up on yourself either!" Sam yelled, not sure what she was saying, but just yelled whatever seemed right.

Allie shook her head and let go with both hands. Sam felt her panic rising and tried to make a grab for Popcorn's reins but missed. Popcorn tripped sending Allie flying high; she was going to hit ground hard, most likely breaking her neck. Sam kicked Ace one final spurt forward and yanked him to a halt. He spun and slip, Sam gripped him with her legs and turned hoping she had estimated right. Allie flew towards her and Sam let go of her reins; stood in her stirrups reaching for Allie. She hit Sam hard, the compact equivalent to that of being smashed by a boulder. Sam got ripped from the saddle but clung to Allie; she landed on her back and skidded quite a ways before coming to a painful and breathless halt.

She tried to breathe but found the breath knocked out of her but was a little relieved to see that Allie was breathing hard. Every part of her felt bruised and broken and she moaned quietly. Allie shook in her arms and was sobbing again. Sam lay there on the dusty ground clinging to the broken girl who curled into her and cried.


	17. Chapter 17

**Again...I may have gotten a little carried away... I couldn't help it! xD Hope you guys like it though ;)**

* * *

Sam felt as if her entire body had been beaten with sandbags. She honestly thought she may have cracked a rib or two and she felt like everything had been bruised—even her lungs. Her breath was just now starting to come back to her but very painfully. Allie clutched to Sam as if she was her source of life, which Sam guessed she kind of was. They sat there for a long while, Sam just comforting Allie while she cried, Sam wanted to cry too but she didn't. Instead she spoke words of comfort to Allie, not entirely sure if they even made sense but they had calmed her shaking so at least they were working.

Dusk was approaching and Allie finally seized with the sobs, now silent tears leaked out every now and again. Sam supposed that she had a lot held in and was just now finally letting it all out. Good. Sure, it may have taken her a suicide attempt to do it, but at least now they could move forward and progress—because it could not get worse than this. Sam tore her gaze from Allie and found Ace a few feet away grazing but Popcorn was gone.

Sam sighed and hoped that he would head back to camp. She just hoped that nobody would panic. Great, she really was making quite the mess. Though she couldn't bring herself to care much. All she wanted right now was to help Allie, to turn her life around and to help her get a new start. She deserved it just as much as anybody else did.

"I'm s-s-sorry," Allie whispered with a little hiccup. She pulled herself away from Sam a little and Sam could feel that her shirt was wet and very stuck to her.

Sam brushed her messy wet hair away from her face. "It's ok. Just promise me you'll never do anything to hurt yourself again."

Allie didn't flinch from Sam's intense gaze; instead she met it head on. "I p-promise."

They were quiet and Sam hugged her again, just holding her. Allie pushed away and crawled away a little bit. And barfed into a bush until she was left dry heaving. Sam crawled to her and rubbed her back.

"C'mon I got a canteen on my saddle. We'll get you some water," Sam stood and almost fell right back down. She wanted to barf now but held it in; the pain was that intense. She helped Allie to her feet and despite her body's protests lifted the girl and carried her. Allie wasn't heavy; in fact, she was probably too light weight. But right now it was like carrying a calf—at least she wasn't fidgeting.

"Ace! C'mere boy," she rasped still a few feet away. His head poked up, some grass hanging from his mouth and Sam feared for a moment he wouldn't listen. To her relief he started trotting towards her; stopping in front of her and nudging her with his nose as if asking what had taken her so long.

Sam grimaced as she lifted Allie into the saddle. She took one of those deep shaky breaths that were involuntary after you've been crying a lot and looked around confused.

"Where's-" hiccup "-Popcorn?"

Sam untied the canteen and handed it to Allie who gulped it down greedily. "He's probably back at camp, don't worry, he's fine. Probably worried about you though."

Allie smiled weakly and handed the canteen back to Sam who tied it back to the saddle. She put her foot in the stirrup and tried not to moan as she pulled herself into the saddle. Allie curled into her again and Sam felt like the heroic cowboy helping the damsel in distress. She grinned at the thought then grimaced; she wrapped her arms around Allie, holding her close, and took up the reins.

Ace took careful steps as if he knew Sam was in pain and she was thankful for it. Thankful that he was intuitive like that. Allie was quiet and just kept staring up at the sky. Her gaze shifted to Sam and her brow wrinkled.

"You're bleeding," she stated.

Sam shrugged and smiled hoping to reassure her. "No biggie. Honestly, I didn't even know." That last part was a lie. She could feel her head throbbing. Allie traced a line on her neck.

"What's that from?"

"What?" Sam asked confused feeling her neck which felt tender.

"You have a bruise," Allie frowned and looked away. "Which is probably my fault."

"Hey, no more self-blame either for now on I want you to consider yourself blameless...ok? And as for my neck, it's probably just from my hat," Sam pulled at the stampede string to prove it. Now at least she knew what had been choking her.

She smiled softly. "Blameless."

Sam shifted in her seat and smiled too. "Exactly."

x-x-x-x-x

They had almost reached camp when Sam saw a rider in the distance. Jake. Relief flooded through Sam as he drew closer. He pulled Witch to a halt next to them and Sam saw the worry etched into his face.

"Sam-"

Sam held up her hand for him to be quiet and pointed at Allie who had fallen asleep. She finally felt the burn of tears in her eyes and wanted nothing more than to go to Jake but resisted...barely.

"I'll explain later. But please, can we hurry and get to camp?" Her body shook and she tried to contain it so she wouldn't shake Allie.

Jake seemed to be filled with pain for her, she was sure he was struggling with himself to, resisting to reach out for her and Sam's heart swelled with that thought.

They walked the rest of the way silently, Jake seeming to never take his eyes off of her, and Sam was sure while he was worried he was probably curious too. She tried to keep her pain masked and hoped he didn't see it because then he would insist on taking Allie. Sam wasn't sure that would be best either.

When they reached camp everybody ran to meet them and Jake silenced them all. "Darrel, you and Jen get everyone else set ok?"

Darrel glanced at Sam worriedly before nodding but Jen didn't move. She seemed torn between helping Darrel and checking on her best friend. Darrel took her hand and pulled her away with him leaving her no choice. Carefully, Sam got out of the saddle, she wasn't sure how she managed without waking Allie and without falling but she did. Jake trailed her as she took Allie to her tent and laid her down softly inside. Tara crawled in behind them and gazed at Allie before turning to Sam.

"Hey, I can stay with her. You look kinda rough, go take care of yourself," she seemed concerned for the both of them and Sam was eternally grateful. She did help Tara clean her up though before she climbed back out of the tent warily.

Jake was right there and he scooped her up. Sam finally did let out a gasp to show her pain and Jake froze.

"Jesus, Sam. Are you ok?" He asked his gaze burning into her.

"I think I may have broken a rib."

Jake closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He carried her to her tent and lay her down inside; zipping it up behind them. "Sam, tell me what happened," he said sitting beside her.

So taking a deep breath also; Sam told him. She told him the basics of Allie's story and how she had taken off. The way Sam chased after her and caught her, falling to the ground. She told him how she felt through the entire process and about the amount of pain she was truly feeling. She even told him how scared she had been.

Jake scooped her up carefully into his embrace and it was Sam's turn to seek comfort. She hissed at the sharp pain in her stomach and Jake set her back down carefully. "What hurts?" He asked.

Sam snorted and winced. "Everything."

Jake gave her a look that told her she better elaborate.

She sighed. "Mostly everything from my collar bone to my hips. Allie may not look like she weighs much but sheesh, she does when she hits you like that!"

"Do you mind if I check for broken bones?" He asked tentatively.

Sam scrunched her eyebrows. Why should she care? She expected him to. "No."

He seemed shy and looked away rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, you-um, might have to take off your shirt," he stuttered uncomfortably.

Sam blushed. Oh. That made sense. Now she knew at least why he acted so weird when he asked her. "Oh, right. Ok," she went to sit up and tug her shirt off but winced as the pain shot through her. It was her turn to feel awkward. "Jake, could you maybe, uh, help?"

He nodded and rubbed his hands together before reaching for the hem of her shirt. Carefully, and slowly he lifted it. Trying to keep his eyes away from her tight exposed stomach, he inched it up more until it slipped over her head exposing her black bra and toned body. He took a shuddering breath the same time Sam did. They stared at each other for a few moments, shyly. Jake's gaze took in everything about her and he thought he had never seen something so beautiful. He cleared his throat hoping to clear his mind too. He needed to help Sam, check on her, not maul her...

"Ok, lay back down," he told her slipping his arm around her, touching the bare skin as he helped her lay back down. "Ok, I'm going to check for any broken ribs you tell me where the pain is," he told her but she thought he was telling himself also.

Sam nodded and pointed to her rib right below her bra. "This is where I feel it most," she whispered and shuddered as his warm hands tentatively touched her stomach. He slowly applied pressure and Sam grimaced making him remove it immediately, his hand now rested on her lower stomach. His gaze rested to where his hands were before meeting Sam's.

"How...intense...was the pain?" He asked swallowing hard his gaze shifting back to her stomach.

Again, she felt familiar warmth in her cheeks. "Not terrible, it was there, but bearable...," she trailed off as his hands began stroking her stomach softly. His fingers began tracing mindless patterns and they felt like they were leaving a burning trail in their wake.

"Ok here?" He whispered still tracing his fingers over her stomach. Sam's eyes closed and she sighed softly.

"Yes."

Her heart leapt as she felt his warm breath tickle her stomach. His lips softly made contact with her skin, leaving light feathery kisses trailing up to her collar bone. She felt her heart thudding in her chest as it threatened to burst out and she hoped he couldn't hear it. Her breath quickened and she shivered with delight as his hands slowly slid up to her collar bone. He pressed lightly and Sam forgot that it even hurt.

"Here?"

"Mmm," she sighed. His kisses began again up her neck, to her jaw, finally meeting her lips. He chastely brushed his lips against hers and Sam, unable to hold back, pulled him towards her kissing him. Her kiss was insistent and full of need and want. Jake carefully lay himself on top of her and let his hands roam over her bare skin.

Sam felt like there were fireworks going off in her stomach as she pulled herself even closer to Jake. He moaned softly making Sam shudder, he pulled away and made his way to her neck again. Sam felt his heavy breathing and knew she was breathing hard too. Wanting more, she reached for his shirt and tugged. Jake paused and with much effort pulled himself away.

"No," he was breathing hard and his eyes were glazed. "Too far. We should stop," he gulped and rubbed his face as if trying to clear things up.

Sam tugged on him again. "I don't want to," she realized she sounded very breathless also.

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths finally chuckling humorlessly. "Trust me Sam, neither do I. But we have to."

"Why?"

He rolled off of her and sat beside her instead; resting his head in his hands. "Because we aren't thinking clearly. This is my fault, I'm sorry."

Sam was confused, she was pretty sure it was clear what they both wanted.

"I just lost myself, seeing you—Sam, I'm sorry," he apologized again sounding highly upset with himself.

Sam crawled to him and gave him a comforting hug. "Don't be sorry. You have no reason to apologize."

He still didn't look at her. "I was supposed to be checking to make sure you were ok and then—I'm sorry."

Sam glared at him even though he wasn't looking. "Jake Ely, I swear if you apologize one more time you'll be the one with a broken rib."

He groaned. "Oh yeah, I don't think your rib is broken, just bruised."

Sam giggled and mocked him. "By the way..."

He looked up and smiled momentarily before frowning again. "I should go," he said pulling himself away from Sam.

She held on to him. "Please don't go. Stay with me tonight. I promise to be good."

He chuckled and nodded and Sam hugged him again.

"Oh one condition," he added.

"What?"

"Please put your shirt back on, for the sake of my sanity."

Sam laughed, happy to oblige.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the short (and not so great) chapter. =/ **

**

* * *

**

Sam's eyes fluttered open the next morning to find Jake's dark mustang eyes staring right back at her. As cheesy as it sounded--she couldn't help but think there was nothing better to wake up to.

He smiled and brushed her hair back away from her face, his hand resting on her cheek. "How are you feeling?" He asked his eyes boring into hers.

She sighed and stretched. "Better."

He gave her a disbelieving look and she rolled her eyes. "Honestly, a little sore but not as bad as I thought," she said sitting up.

Jake sat up too, Sam rested her shoulder against his and he rubbed her back. "You sleep ok?" She asked then blushed. Sure they hadn't really done anything--maybe just a little over excited kiss--but if Wyatt found out he would certainly make it his job to hunt Jake down.

Not to mention she would be grounded for the rest of her life and after-life.

Looking down at her he smirked. "Best sleep I've ever had."

She found herself rolling her eyes again. "Sure."

His face masked innocence. "Seriously. How about you?"

She shrugged. "Eh, I slept ok."

"Oh, I see. Just ok," he said, pretending to be offended.

Sam rubbed the sleep from her eyes thinking she must look a mess. Then, with a gasp she jumped to her feet wincing a little at her sore muscles. Jake stared at her, startled by her sudden outburst.

"Allie!" She said before ducking out of the tent. No one else was awake yet, at least she thought seeing that everybody still appeared to be in their tents. It had to be close to eight or nine o'clock in the morning, Sam thought guiltily looking over towards the horses who grazed in their make-shift paddock. The sun was bright and hot already in the cloudless sky; a slight breeze taking away from the intensity of the heat and rustling the tall grass. The sound of flowing water traveled along with the breeze reminding Sam of the nearby river and a much needed washing.

Ace's head popped up from the group and he whinnied softly too her; staying where he was. Sam walked to the paddock deciding to take care of the horses before checking on Allie. Besides, she felt guilty for not checking on Popcorn last night, much less even checking to see if he had come back. Ace's tail swished and seeing that she came bearing no food he went back to grazing, ignoring her completely.

"You are so food oriented," Sam muttered but was happy to see that yesterday hadn't affected him and that he still acted like his normal hungry-fat pony-self. Her gaze flicked to Popcorn who stood grazing close to Sweetheart, he too didn't seem to be too bothered. Sam climbed under the make-shift fence--rope and stakes--and walked towards Popcorn. His head didn't come up but he still watched her as she approached. Once Sam was near he lifted his head and took a slow step back as if he were going to retreat. She paused watching him and he stopped too. Sam hoped he wasn't in for a game of chase.

"Are you having a stare down with a horse?" Jake asked sounding amused. He strode up to the fence while he pulled on a fresh t-shirt.

Sam glared at him and was ready to snap but didn't, afraid she might scare Popcorn. "No, I'm trying to check Popcorn to make sure he's ok," she said softly with her voice hinting at a little annoyance. She returned her gaze to Popcorn who was grazing again--seeming to have lost interest in her.

"I already did," Jake said putting his hands in his pockets. "Give me some credit."

Sam turned away from the horses, gazing at Jake instead. "When?"

"Once quickly when he first came back, before I went out looking for you. Then again this morning," he rolled his eyes at Sam who stared at him impatiently. "He's fine."

She sighed and walked out of the paddock; standing next to Jake. "Thank you," she said, and then turned on him. "Wait, how long have you been awake?" She asked.

He shrugged. "About an hour. I fed them already so their set."

"Why didn't you wake me? I could have helped you," she said embarrassed and a little guiltily.

He grinned; wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Because you just looked so darn cute, sleeping," he teased making Sam's cheeks flush, she was pretty sure she had probably been drooling.

That was not cute.

She groaned. "Oh wonderful, something else you can tease me about."

He kissed her forehead, still grinning. "Things just keep getting better and better."

Sam reluctantly pulled out of his grasp, remembering Allie. "C'mon, we better wake everybody up," she said tugging him back towards the tents.

Jen was already outside her tent, dressed and putting on her boots. Sam looked down remembering that she was still wearing what she slept in, Jake's undershirt and her soccer shorts. She could imagine what that would look like to everyone. She dived into her tent with a squeak, forgetting momentarily how sore she was.

"What'd you step on Ely?" Sam heard Jen ask Jake and she bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Nothing important. Just your sense of superiority, Kenworthy," Jake replied sugary sweet.

"Hardy-har."

Jake's head popped inside the tent just as Sam was finishing buttoning her jeans. "Wha-oh," he grinned sheepishly and Sam pushed him aside so she could get out of the tent.

"Wipe that grin off your face," she hissed pulling her hair into a low ponytail and putting her brown Stentson on. "Morning Jen!" She called to Jen and walked towards her giving Jake a final warning glare, he frowned dramatically before smiling again.

Jen wrapped Sam in a hug and pulled back to look at her face. "Are you ok?" She asked sounding worried. "I'm so sorry I didn't get to see you last night. It was crazy and I wanted to-"

Sam smiled reassuringly and held up her hand to silence her friend. "I'm fine, honest. Just worried about Allie," she said glancing towards the tent she was staying in.

Jen nodded, her blonde braid bouncing. "Yeah, she's still sleeping. Tara's awake though, I sent her to fill up the canteens," she said nodding towards the river.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Alone?"

Jen rolled her eyes. "Trust me; I don't think she's going to go anywhere." She waved it off and Sam guessed that she was probably right.

Jen started waggling her eyebrows and Sam just stared at her confused. "What?" She asked finally, starting to feel a little uncomfortable from Jen's eyebrow-waggling.

"So, uh, how'd you sleep?" She asked grinning like a four year old with a secret.

"Oh my God. You have been hanging around Darrel too much," Sam moaned exasperated.

Just to prove her point Darrel climbed out of the tent and walked towards them. He wrapped his arm around Jen's shoulder yawning. He grinned at Sam stupidly and winked.

"How d'ya sleep Sammy?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Another short chapter. I hope you like it though, I tried making Sam sound really adult so I hope it's not like stupid :p**

**

* * *

**

Sam opened the flap to Allie's tent; she sat on the floor beside her sleeping bag. Allie's back was facing her but she had a feeling that she was awake.

"Hey," Sam said softly nudging her in the back. Allie scooted into her sleeping bag a little deeper, curling her knees up to her chest. She looked fragile and broken.

"Hey," her voice came out hoarse as if her throat was dry from crying. Sam knew that feeling and she felt bad thinking that the girl had been crying so much. They were both quiet for a bit after that. Sam sat listening to her steady breath, watching the sleeping bag rise up and down with each breath. She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on top of them. If anything, she hoped that her presence would bring Allie some peace of mind.

"I'm sorry...," Allie whispered into her blankets.

"It's ok Allie, honest. I'm just glad you are ok." Sam said reassuringly. Allie rolled over to face Sam; she sat up also, crossing her legs to sit Indian style.

"I shouldn't have done that. I had a lot of time to think last night about everything...and well I feel bad for causing so much trouble...and I realize how reckless that was of me...I guess I just really want to say is that I'm really glad you were there, you probably saved my life Sam that I so carelessly tried to throw away. Thank you, a lot," Allie looked down at her hands pausing for a moment. "And I can understand if you wanted to kick me out...I probably would."

Sam unwrapped her arms from around her legs and grabbed Allie's hands. She pulled the small girl to her for a hug.

"You aren't going anywhere. You're my friend now that means we stick together through thick and thin," Sam said as she held Allie who clung to her as if she was her source of life. Finally they pulled apart, Allie with tears in her eyes but a small smile on her face.

"Besides, like you said, I saved your life...you kinda owe me," Sam teased smiling.

Allie smiled for real this time wiping the tears away from her eyes. "Thanks."

Sam patted her shoulder and stood up. "No problem," she went to leave but turned back to Allie. "Actually, there is something else."

Allie looked at her a little worriedly. "Yeah?"

Sam held out her hand for her. "I think you have someone else you need to apologize to."

Allie scrunched her forehead in confusion but took Sam's hand and followed her outside anyway. Sam led her past the group who were sitting in a circle eating breakfast. Jake looked up and Sam smiled at him.

"We'll be back in a minute," Sam said feeling his gaze take in the situation before nodding.

"Sam, Allie, hurry back before Darrel eats all the food!" Tara called after them and Sam waved her hand without stopping.

"If Darrel eats all the food I'll feed him to the cougars!" Sam called back earning a laugh from everyone.

"Hey!" Darrel and Jen yelled simultaneously causing everyone to burst into a new round of laughter. Sam even saw Allie smiling even though she had her head down.

They stopped at the corral and Sam ducked under the fence, she looked back at Allie who waited outside looking at her confusedly.

"C'mon," Sam said nodding towards the group of horses. Allie carefully ducked under the fence too and stood behind Sam.

"I think Popcorn deserves an apology. He was very worried about you," Sam said turning to face Allie.

"H-How do you know he was worried about me?" Allie asked uncertain.

"He was very nervous last night when we got back; Jake said he was acting like a lost horse even though he was in the corral with the others. Very restless...it's easy to assume he was looking for you," Sam explained.

Allie still seemed unconvinced. "But why would he? Why would he care...," her voice trailed into a whisper as her gaze found Popcorn who looked up at her. He nickered and broke away from the group of horses; walking to Allie and Sam. He nudged Allie and let out a big sigh when she scratched his forehead.

"A horses trust and love is not easily gained, Allie. But sometimes, there will be that one horse that you will meet and it will understand you...it will understand your pain and confusion...it will understanding that you have no one to trust, so they will give you theirs along with their love hoping that maybe you can trust and love it in return. This horse becomes tuned to you; so that you may be one. Imagine being this horse, Allie. Imagine this person that you put your all into tried to throw their life away. Wouldn't you feel abandoned? Wouldn't you worry for this person?" Sam scratched Popcorns neck looking intently at Allie, making her meet her gaze.

"I think--_I know_ I would," Allie said meeting her gaze confidently.

"Imagine being Popcorn when you jumped from that saddle. Imagine running flat out trusting your person to guide you in the right direction, hoping they'll be there to direct you away from harm...be there to direct you home, where you both belong, back with your friends."

Allie looked away from Sam and looked at Popcorn instead, who rested his forehead on her chest.

"Popcorn understands you Allie. He trusts you and loves you. I didn't pick him for you just for any reason; I picked him because I knew. Horses are a lot smarter than people make them out to be; they are very intuitive. He knew the pain and struggles you had before anybody else. That's why you're that person to him, Allie."

Allie rest her forehead against Popcorn; wrapping her arms around his head. Sam heard her murmuring to him and knew that it was ok now, she knew now that Allie understood. So she left Allie to join the group to breakfast, knowing that when she was ready, she'd join them too.


	20. Chapter 20

**^.^ **

**

* * *

**

"So what did confucious say to Allie-son?" Tara asked nodding in the direction Allie was in. She was still cuddling with Popcorn, probably apologizing and Sam hoped; promising she would never do that again.

"That baseball is all wrong, man no walk with four balls," Sam replied smiling. Darrel started cracking up the others smiled too.

"Ok then, I'm sure she took it to heart," Tara said rolling her eyes and poking the fire with a stick. "I kinda wish we weren't going back to the ranch today...I kinda like it out here," Tara said surprising everyone.

She huffed. "Now don't go looking like that...geez. It's just...I don't know, peaceful," she said shrugging.

Ricky nodded, reminding Sam of his presence. He had been really quiet recently and Sam wondered what he was up to. Or if he was in some way being affected by the HARP program as much as Allie and Tara were.

One could hope right?

"Maybe could we stay one more night?" He asked leaning back against a rock. Sam looked at the others, they all shrugged.

Jen sighed slapping her hands on her knees before standing. "Alright, I guess I'll call everyone and make sure that's ok...since I'm probably the only one who thought to bring a cell phone."

"Um, actually I thought of it...I'm just not aloud to have one," Tara said throwing her stick into the fire which sent up sparks.

Jen shoke her head and pulled out her phone walking away. Jake bumped Sam's shoulder with his.

"Do you think they'll go for it?" He asked nodding towards Jen.

"I hope, it's been fun," she said smiling at him.

He snorted. "It's been something..."

"Hey Allie!" Tara said hopping to her feet as Allie approached. She hugged the girl and sat back down along with her. "So I was thinking maybe later you could introduce me to Popcorn?" Tara asked handing Allie a plate of food.

Allie smiled. "Yeah, of course. If it's ok with Sam," she looked over to Sam who smiled and nodded. Allie's eyes lit up and she began talking to Tara, they were talking about brushing the horses and braiding their manes. Sam shook her head and snuggled into Jake's side.

"The horses are going to turn into a bunch of prima dona's...," Jake muttered shaking his head but smiling also none the less. It was obvious everyone was pretty happy. It seemed like now that things would be easier...hopefully. Things seemed to be settling and finally working out.

"Hello."

Well at least before Sam heard that unmistakable British accent. She turned to see Ryan riding towards them on a horse she didn't recognize. He had probably gotten a new one...it wouldn't surprise her in the very least.

She forced a smile. "Hey, what brings you down this way?" She asked standing and walking to meet him. Jake followed close behind her.

"Well I was out riding and saw the smoke. Thought I'd check it out. What are you bunch up to?" He asked gazing around their cozy campsite. As if it weren't obvious enough...but Sam answered politely anyway.

"Camping," she said smiling and had to keep from laughing as Darrel snorted. Apparently he had left the fire to see what was going on also.

Ryan smiled. "I see."

Awkard silence fell over them and Sam finally cleared her throat, not feeling very comfortable. "So is that a new one of yours?" She asked looking at the horse.

"Yes. This is my jumper, Nava. It means beautiful in Hebrew," Ryan explained, obviously full of pride. Which, he had a right to be. Because Nava was truly beautiful.

"Wow, what her breed?" Sam asked offering her hand to the mare, who stuck her nose right into it and snorted.

"She's a Trakehner."

Sam ran her hand over Nava's muscled neck. She was sweating which made her muscles stand out more, her dark bay coat glimmered healthly and all Sam could think about, was how much she wanted to ride her.

Sam noticed that Jake couldn't help but admire her either. In fact, Jen was even gaping at her from a few feet away.

"You should come over and giver her a go sometime," Ryan offered as if reading her very thoughts. As much as Sam wanted to say yes, she knew it probably wouldn't be a good idea.

"Oh, I couldn't...," but boy, did she want to.

Ryan smiled. "Sure you can. I'll make you a deal."

Sam frowned and felt Jake step a little closer. "What kind of deal?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Come to my party tonight and you can come over and ride her anytime you like," he said grinning. She had forgotten about his party...and the fact that it was tonight. It figures he would have to find her in the middle of nowhere the day of his party...that she really didn't want to go to. But she really wanted to ride Nava.

"Um, I'm sort of in the middle of something here Ryan," she said motioning to the camp site.

"I think that they can babysit for a couple of hours why'll you are gone," he tried to reason...not realizing what an ass he was sounding like and how much he was making Sam _not _want to go.

"I can't do that Ryan, this is part of my responsibility too." Sam could feel Jake tensing behind her. He was clearly getting annoyed by Ryan also.

Ryan sighed. "Then bring them along." He was really pushing this.

"I can-"

Ryan held up a hand. "Before you say I can't...let me tell you this: Nava has shown Grand Prix level before."

Not that was cruel. He knew Sam would have a hard time turning that down...no matter how irresponsible it may be.

"I'll think about it ok?" Sam said hoping that will get him to stop pushing it.

"Please do. And I garuntee I will let nothing go wrong," he said pointedly looking towards the HARP kids. All of which, glared right at him.

Sam found her annoyance growing, he was lucky he had brought a horse or else she probably wouldn't have put up with him for this long.

Ryan cleared his throat and adjusted his position in the saddle. "Well, I should get going then," he gathered his reins and smiled at Sam. "Hope to see you tonight." He kicked Nava and she took off leaving a trail of dust behind her.

"What an ass hole." Tara said rolling her eyes and turning her attention back to the fire. Sam found she couldn't agree more but there was a nagging part of her that was considering going...for Nava's sake.

Now she had to figure out how to convince the others. She was having a hard time not finding it stupid, which she knew, it totally was.


	21. Chapter 21

**Check out my new story: Miles from Where You Are! **

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe he actually invited us," Jake said shaking his head. Sam swallowed hard, how was she going to get him to go? Or at least let her...she really wanted to ride Nava.

"He was just being nice...," she said and picked up a bucket of water. They were by the river collecting water for the horses. She shrugged. "I mean, maybe we could stop by for a little," she offered trying to sound nonchalant.

Jake snorted and stood, he was in the river, the water was up to the middle of his calf and he had his jeans rolled up so they wouldn't get wet. "You're joking...right?" He stared at her and she blushed, looking away.

"Wow...you're serious?" The teasing left his voice turning serious. "Why?"

Sam bit her lip and looked up sheepishly. Jake sighed and treaded out of the water coming to stand in front of Sam.

"You want to ride that horse that bad? Imagine how that must make Ace feel," he said, his voice picking up its teasing tone again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and bent his head so their foreheads touched. "Probably jealous."

He kissed Sam and she sighed. "Jake...I'm serious. I want to go."

Jake pulled back frowning. "Well...I don't," he said.

Sam's shoulders sagged. "Jake!" She knew she was whining like a toddler but she didn't care. She was past the point of being ridiculous...she past that point when she decided she wanted to go to that party.

"Sam," Jake matched her whiny tone; even making it high pitched.

She pouted and looked up at him through her lashes. "Please?" She blubbered and Jake chuckled.

"Puppy face? Really?" He faltered and Sam didn't let her gaze up. He sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "Ugh," he wrapped Sam in his arms again. "Fine...maybe."

Sam smiled and stood on her tip-toes to give him a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself into him, deepening the kiss. Jake's hands slid under her shirt and up her back making her shiver. He bent and lifted Sam off of the ground. Sam felt him smile against her lips and she opened her eyes.

Jake turned towards the river and Sam pulled away from their kiss. "Don't you dare," she warned glaring down at him.

He just smiled and shook off his hat before running for the river. Sam screamed and tried to break free--it was a fruitless attempt but that didn't keep her from trying.

Jake ran in the river until it was knee deep and jumped in even further. Sam squeaked as she landed in the cold water. Jake pulled her under and she came back up sputtering.

She wiped the water from her face and pushed her wet hair back so she could glare at Jake. He was soaked too, but unlike Sam he was laughing.

"Oh-ho-ho. You're in trouble now...," she said as menacingly as she could.

Jake stopped laughing and smiled at her. "Oh yeah?"

Sam smiled mischievously before diving under water; she pushed off the river floor towards Jake. When she popped out of the water she landed in is grasp and he grinned at her.

"Is this my punishment?" He asked amused.

"No...," Sam wrapped her legs around him and let them slide down until the were in the crook of his knee, she kicked and his legs gave out making him go under. She laughed when he shot back up looking surprised. "That was!"

"You play dirty," he pretended to pout and Sam rolled her eyes.

Then she raised a brow. "No," she peeled off her shirt--thankful she was wearing a black bra--and Jake's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

She sauntered over to him, twisting her shirt under water so he couldn't see what she was doing. He watched her every move and Sam smiled at him wickedly.

"This is," she raised the shirt out from the water and snapped it at him. It hit him on the chest and he jumped back. Sam laughed…a perfect rat tail.

"So it's like that...," he peeled off his shirt and Sam's eyes widened feeling the roles reversing. She stared at his chiseled chest and the water that dripped down it. She didn't even bother paying attention to what he was doing until he had gotten closer.

His shirt snapped and barely hit her on the arm. She squealed and tried to leap away but Jake caught her around the waist.

She laughed and twisted in his grip so she was facing him. He smiled at her and Sam cupped his face in her hands and bent in for a kiss. Jake smiled and fell back into the water.

They were both laughing when they came back up.

"Oh. My. God."

Sam and Jake both looked guiltily towards the shore where Darrel and Tara stood. Tara smiled wickedly and grabbed Darrel's arm.

"Sorry...didn't mean to interrupt," she went to pull Darrel away but he didn't budge. He was grinning stupidly at them.

"Jake...," his smile broaden and he gave him a thumbs up. "You da man!" He yelled stupidly and Sam winced. He was going to draw everybody else's attention.

"What are you," Sam cleared her throat because her voice was coming out a little too high. "What are you guys doing?" She asked, getting control of her voice. She realized she was still in Jake's embrace and climbed out of it reluctantly.

Tara raised her brows. "I should be asking you that," she said shaking her head. "Actually, Jen sent us over here to see if you needed any help."

Darrel waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "So do you guys need any _help?_" He winked and Jake glared at him.

"No, we were just...finishing," Jake said climbing out of the river. Sam followed him and blushed realizing she was standing there in her bra.

Darrel frowned disappointed. "Dang."

Jake hit him.

Tara rolled her eyes and nodded to Sam. "You might want to uh...get dressed or Jen might be tempted to kill Jake," she said and Sam hurriedly put her shirt back on.

Tara and Darrel helped Sam and Jake carry the buckets of water back to the corral. Jen looked up at them and frowned.

"Why are you all wet?" She asked Sam, sparing Jake a quick glance.

Darrel cleared his throat trying to mask his smile and Sam blushed. "I-uh...fell in," she said not sounding the least bit convincing.

Jen glared at Jake again. "With the help from Ely no doubt."

Jake shrugged.

Darrel lost it and Sam glared at him as he doubled over in fits of laughter. He elbowed Sam and winked at her.

"Yeah..._fell _in! Uh-huh." He walked away laughing and shaking his head. Sam wanted to smack him.

Jen rolled her eyes. "I don't even want to know," she said cracking a smile, Sam smiled back.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Sam asked, she peeked over Jen's shoulder and looked down at her notebook. Jen felt it was necessary to plan everything.

She sighed. "I don't know," she frowned at her page filled with scribbles.

Sam sat down beside her. "Maybe we can stop by Ryan's...," she said nonchalantly. Hoping that Jen wouldn't see how serious she was.

Jen snorted. "Yeah, ok. And maybe pigs can fly," she looked over to Sam and her smile faded. "Wait...seriously?"

Sam felt like she was getting that reaction a lot. A little annoyed, she shrugged. "It would be rude not to."

"Uh, Sam? It would be idiotic to do," Jen spoke as if she was reasoning with a toddler.

Her cheeks flushed. "Why?"

Jen's glanced flicked over to where Tara, Allie, and Ricky were all sitting playing a game of cards. "Well, just not the best environment to be in right now."

"Wow Jen, way to degrade them like Ryan did," Sam said. Why did everyone think as soon as these kids went to do something...like go to a party...they were going to go crazy? Give them a little credit. They had definitely gotten better--a lot better.

Jen sighed. "I'm not degrading them Sam. But do you think that's really fair to them?" She reasoned.

"Is it fair to treat them like they are incapable to handle things like this?" Sam shot back.

"You are being immature," Jen said closing her book and starting to stand. Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

"Jen c'mon...trust me on this," Sam went for the pleading strategy.

Jen looked at her exasperated. "It's not that I don't trust you Sam. It's just that horses seem to cloud your judgment sometimes."

That was a little true.

"Please," Sam gave her the best puppy dog face and Jen groaned. She pushed her glasses up and rubbed her face.

"Fine."

Sam smiled and hugged her. Jen stood and glared down at her.

"But if anything goes wrong...it's on you," she warned.

Sam nodded; she wouldn't expect it any other way. "Of course."

She couldn't wait to ride Nava.

* * *

**Is Sam annoying anyone else? She's annoying me! Let's hope she will have a moment to reflect on her selfish decisions...ha**


	22. Chapter 22

**Who's a bad author? I AM I AM! Sorry I took so long...please review :)**

**

* * *

**

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Sam asked climbing out of her tent. She changed into a clean pair of jeans and a black tank top. She stopped seeing Jen; she was wearing a flowy skirt that reached her ankles and a white camisole. Tara was wearing dark slim jeans with a top Sam was sure wasn't sold in Darton. Blushing, she looked down at her clothes again.

"Oh, honey...no," Tara tsked and stood up from her little perch. "You aren't going like that?" She asked incredulously walking over.

Sam stared at them flabbergasted. "Why would you pack those clothes on a camping trip?" She asked, wondering why everyone but herself seemed to have proper attire.

Tara shrugged. "I only own clothes that look like this."

Jen smiled sheepishly and blushed, not saying a word. Sam was pretty sure it had something to do with Darrel...she didn't want to think about it too much though. Allie peeked around Jen looking like her normal self, in a black v-neck t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She felt a little relieved.

"C'mon," Tara grabbed her hand and drug her into one of the tents. She dug through one of the bags and pulled out a shirt, smiling. "Perfect! This'll look great on you," she gushed holding it up against Sam.

"Where's the shirt?" Sam asked sarcastically, looking down at it. It was a baggy halter top, that was a little too low cut for comfort, and it was a dark green color that Sam actually knew would look good with her eyes...she wasn't completely clueless when it came to fashion.

"That is the shirt, silly," Tara said rolling her eyes and thrusting it at Sam's face. "Put it on," she left the tent, zipping up the door behind her.

Sam sighed and looked at the shirt again. Why on earth would Tara bring this? It looked like something that belonged in a Hollywood club...not a birthday party in Darton. She gazed down at her own shirt...that wasn't even hers; it was actually one of Jake's she had stolen. She was kind of thankful Tara hadn't said anything about that, Sam was pretty sure she had noticed. Peeling of her current shirt, she slipped on the one Tara gave her. It fit like a glove.

With a deep breath she unzipped the tent and climbed out. Tara was the first to turn, she smirked. "Purrfect," she purred like a cat and Sam rolled her eyes.

Jen's eyes nearly popped out of her skull, she gave Sam a look that said 'your dad would totally kill you'. Allie blushed; Darrel whistled and whispered some sort of profanity that earned him a punch.

"Horses are tacked and re-...," Jake was walking back from the corral and came to a halt next to the rest of the group. He gulped, his adam's apple bobbing up then down. "Whoa."

It was like they've never seen her dressed up...or down...or with less fabric...

"No way...I'm changing," Sam went to duck back into the tent but Jake jogged up and caught her arm.

"Don't...I like it," he smiled a dimply smile and Sam let go of the tent zipper. With that smile she would jump off a cliff if he asked her to...which of course he wouldn't.

"Oh puke!" Jen came up and shoved Jake away, putting herself between us. "Hands off and eyes up Ely," she said glaring at Jake, he snorted and looked pointedly at my chest just to piss her off. She glared at him then at Sam. "Behave," she commanded like Sam was some kind of dog.

"Woof!" Sam smiled and nudged Jen with her shoulder. "Relax, Jen...just have some fun."

Jen sighed and smiled. "Fine, if I must." She walked back towards Darrel still looking worried.

"Damn Sam!" Ricky brushed his hands off on his jeans, setting down two empty buckets used for filling up the horse's water. "Looking good," he winked and Jake gave him a warning look.

"Can't we leave him here?" He asked turning to Sam. She snorted but shook her head.

"Alright love bugs, lets go!" Darrel called skipping towards the corral...yes, skipping.

"You sure about this?" Jake asked grabbing Sam's hand and walking with her towards the corral.

"It's just a birthday party, how bad can it be?"

x-x-x-x

"Oh-," Jen's jaw dropped.

"My-," Sam's heart fluttered nervously.

"God-," Tara smiled broadly.

The Slocum's entire ranch was decked out. Party lights hanging everywhere, a strobe light back by the pool, a big "Happy Birthday Rachel & Ryan" sculpture in the front yard, it even looked like they had entertainers...because someone was spitting fire from their mouth which was not normal. Expensive cars and limos lined the driveway and Sam wondered where they could have all come from. Music played loudly from up by the mansion and the bass made Sam's head vibrate. It was loud.

Someone walked towards them, decked out in glow stick necklaces and bracelets. "You made it!" Ryan called out coming out from the shadows.

Sam walked with everyone towards him, doubt creeping into her mind. This was not _just_ a birthday party. As if thinking the same thing, Jake and Jen looked at her. She shrugged helplessly.

Ryan paused in front of them, smiling, his eyes lingering for a second too long on Tara and Sam. "Wow, you all look great!" He waved them towards the mansion and they all followed. Tara and Ricky were glowing with excitement, chattering away about the party decor. Allie stuck close to Sam, watching a shirtless performer spit fire from his mouth again. Jen and Darrel held hands; smiling at each other...Sam was happy to see that Jen had relaxed. Jake draped his arm over Sam's shoulder, she looked up at him.

"This was a bad idea...I'm sorry," she said pursing her lips. Jake smirked and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Actually, I'm glad we came," he said surprising her. He really didn't seem like the party type. Yet, as they neared the house the sound of music getting even louder, Sam began to feel her own excitement grow. She had never been to a party like this. This was the type of party you would see on MTV...at least so Sam thought.

Ryan led them out back towards the pool. The path was illuminated by neon party lights, the kind that made everyone's skin look kind of funny. They reached the six foot rock wall that surrounded the pool; the wrought iron gate was already open. A server stood by it and Ryan nodded his head towards them, the server reached under the table and pulled out a bunch of glow stick necklaces and bracelets that matched Ryan's. Each of them grabbed one, Allie's eyes lit up intrigued...she reminded Sam of a bug who was attracted to light. Ryan noticed her excited look too and smiled.

"Here," he gave her extra and she smiled shyly at him.

"T-thanks," she said putting some on like a headband. Sam suppressed a giggle. It was amazing that such a small simple thing could make her so happy.

"Yo, Ryan!" Someone by the pool called his name. He looked at Sam's group as if asking if it was okay to go see what his friend wanted. It was his party...why did it matter if they cared?

"You mind?" He asked seriously.

Jen looked at him incredulously, probably thinking the same thing as Sam. "Are you kidding? Of course not!"

"Thanks! Help yourselves to food and what not, if you need anything come find me...enjoy!" He jogged off towards the pool leaving them by the gate.

Tara and Ricky smiled at the same time. "You heard the man! Let's enjoy ourselves shall we?" Ricky offered his arm to Tara who surprisingly took it and the skipped off into the party.

"Wai-," Sam's call died as they disappeared. She sighed, it probably wasn't good to let those two roam around alone.

"We better find them and lay down some ground rules." Jen said, her excited look replaced with one of worry again. Sam nodded and they all pushed their way into the crowd after Tara and Ricky. It wasn't hard to do; they were by the bar on the other side of the pool. For a moment Sam was worried they were serving alcoholic beverages...but then she remembered it was a birthday party for underage kids, so surely not. Then again this was Rachel and Ryan they were talking about...

"Hey you two!" Sam called and they both looked over their shoulder at her, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry," Tara said. "You want one?" She asked holding up a drink.

Jen glared at her and Tara rolled her eyes. "I'm insulted...you have no faith in me what-so-ever...it's a _virgin _strawberry daiquiri. No alcohol," Tara said holding it under Jen's nose.

"I never said anything...," Jen said, sounding a little guilty. She probably was about to say something.

Sam interrupted them. "Okay, look here are some ground rules. You guys must have one of us with you at all times...actually all of us should stick together anyway."

Everyone nodded; Tara chewed on her straw looking past all of them. "Well I wanna dance, so let's figure out where the fun is," she started towards the house and Sam looked at everyone apologetically, following after her.

Jake caught up and so did the rest.

"I'm not dancing," all the boys said practically in unison.

Allie giggled sipping on a drink Sam didn't even notice she had. She smiled too; at least that's what they thought...

"Okay," Sam shrugged and grabbed Allie and Jen's hand pulling them towards where Tara was already dancing. Sam noticed they were inside the house, it was a giant room with absolutely no furniture, and it was decorated with the same neon lights. There were also black lights which made Tara's teeth glow when she smiled at them.

"The boys said they weren't dancing," Jen explained as they got next to Tara. She smiled.

"Oh really? They will in a minute...," she grabbed Sam and started dancing with her in a way that would probably give Gram a heart attack. Sam tensed; she never really danced in her life...and definitely not like this.

"Relax, you look hot," Tara whispered into her ear. "Besides, they look like they _really _want to dance now," she said nodding in there direction. Sure enough they were standing stock still staring at the girls dancing, mouths agape. Even Allie was dancing very non-Allie like.

"Thanks by the way...," Tara said, sincerely.

Sam wrinkled her brows. "What for?"

"Trusting us," Tara said pausing for a minute. Sam stopped to and looked at Tara. Her eyes were a little too bright but she was smiling. "Not a lot of people do," she said shrugging. Sam smiled and hugged her.

"Jake don't interrupt the girl-on-girl action!" Sam looked back and saw Darrel and Jake standing by them. Jen punched Darrel and he held up his hands in surrender. "Just kidding!"

Jake smiled slyly at Sam and hooked his arm around her waist. "Mind if I cut in?" He asked Tara who shrugged, obviously not caring. She started dancing with Allie instead; she glanced at Sam and winked.

"I thought you didn't dance?" Sam said as she started to move her body with his.

"You shouldn't assume things," he said teasingly. It was so unlike Jake that it made Sam giggle. But as they continued dancing Sam was shocked to find that Jake was comfortable...and quite good at dancing. She found herself getting lost into the music and Jake's body, forgetting about everyone else.

Her insides started to dance along with her and she turned her back to Jake, who placed his hands on her waist, his fingers touching bare skin. Her cheeks flushed, her mind told her she should probably stop, but her body didn't want to.

"Ow!" Someone whistled at them and Sam jumped away from Jake.

"Cowgirl and cowboy can dance," Tara said grinning wickedly. Sam was kind of thankful she had interrupted though, because one more minute dancing with him she probably would have mauled him on the dance floor. What would her father say...?

"I need a drink...," Sam said excusing herself, out of breath. She found another party server in the house by the bathroom, she was carrying around a tray of drinks and Sam grabbed one, guzzling it down. She coughed and the waitress glanced at her.

"What is this?" She asked, coughing again.

The waitress smiled, amused. "Champagne."

Oops.

The girl walked away and Sam put the glass down on a nearby table. She turned, startled to find Jake behind her. He stepped up to her and grabbed her, kissing her hard. Sam was surprised at first, but quickly began kissing him back eagerly. They back up against a wall and Jake pressed her against it. She pulled away for a breath before jumping and wrapping her legs around his waist and going in for more. Jake's hands slid up her stomach and played at the hem of her bra. She felt dizzy and like her body was on fire, her head buzzed and but somewhere inside was screaming for more. She moaned, and Jake pressed himself against her even more.

"Samantha?"

It was like a cold bucket of water had been dumped on her head, she quickly untangled herself from Jake landing on the floor unsteadily. Rachel stared at her smirking. Sam face felt hot and her breath was short and fast.

"Wassup?" Her voice came out high pitch and nervous. "Uh...happy birthday."

Rachel smirk grew. "Thanks...I was just going to use the bathroom but if you two need it then I can wait," she giggled and Sam shook her head quickly.

"Um, no that's okay," she stood awkwardly the silence dragging out before she finally ducked out of the hallway and back towards the party, flustered.

What the hell just happened?


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks guys and gals for all the great reviews! They make me happy :) Sorry I've been taking forever to update this story...I'm a little stuck on it, ha. But I'm trying!

**SAKELover:  
**_Sam is not drunk! No craziness...well not too much ;)_

**Hollywood Grimm:  
**_I feel better! Ha, and thank you for saying 'bloody hot' it made my day! LOL_

**Rebecca:  
**_No sex. I would change the rating or give a warning if I took it that far...which I don't think I am._

**xoDCxo:  
**_YAY! glad you think it is awesome! :D_

**horsegirl619:  
**_Ten thumbs up for thinking my story is awesome! :)_

_**Okay, so it seems there was some concern about the last chapter though...that I may have taken it too far. I apologize if it seemed like it was too much, but I promise I wouldn't write anything too intense for a T rating. It was nothing worse than what you would see in a PG-13 movie. Sorry if I took it too far or offended anyone.**_

* * *

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap...

Sam's mind replayed this simple phrase in her mind as she pushed through the crowds. What on earth was she doing? Practically about to have sex in the hallway? No way. They would have stopped...for sure. At least she hoped so...

Did they just reach second base?

"There you are!"

Sam jumped and spun. "What-huh-who-me?" She stuttered nervously thinking it might be Rachel.

Jen stared at her like she was crazy. "Are you alri-OHMIGOD! What is that? Is that a hickey?" Jen ran up to Sam and grabbed her face taking a closer look. Sam tried to brush her off but she had her in a death grip. "Explain now," she sounded more mad than usual. It was pretty scary.

"It's nothing...honest," Sam said and Jen glared at her and tightened her grip. "Okay! Jake and I just got a little carried away..."

"WHAT! How much is a little? I'm gunna kill him...," Jen started marching off in the other direction and Sam chased after her.

"Wait!" She reached for Jen but tripped and ended up tackling her instead.

"Are you crazy? Get off of me...," Jen grunted from underneath Sam. She backed off of her apologizing under her breath. People giggled and pointed at them.

"Wasted...," someone muttered in the crowd and Sam could just imagine their smirk.

"Will you listen to me for a second before you go off in a murderous rampage?" Sam huffed, a little out of breath. Jen pushed herself to her feet and helped Sam up to her feet also. She raised an eyebrow implying that she was waiting. "We didn't do anything more than kiss...scout's honor," Sam put her right hand over her chest and raised her left to so her pledge of honesty.

"Must have been some hell of a kiss," Jen said, not sounding like she truly believed her.

"You have no idea...," Sam muttered, blushing just thinking about it. They stood in silence, the music still pumping out of the speakers obnoxiously loud. Sam's heart dropped. "Where are the kids?" She asked gazing around the room frantically but not spotting them.

Jen didn't seem worried. "Relax, they're with Darrel."

Sam looked around again and glared at the dance floor. She grabbed Jen and turned her so she was looking in the same direction.

"You mean that Darrel?" Sam asked sarcastically pointing to a break dancing Darrel...but no kids.

"Son of a...," Jen growled stomping off towards him. This was not her night.

Sam decided she should go look for the kids, starting at the pool. She shoved her way through the crowd once again and towards the backyard. Over the music she could hear a large crowd out there. Something was going on. Sam's heart beat furiously in her chest as she ran out there and found a large group in a circle, people were yelling...and the kids were in the middle of it.

"Stop!" She screamed pushing into the circle. People grunted and pushed back but eventually she reached the front. Ricky and some other guy were fighting. Allie stood on the other side holding back a yelling Tara.

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap...

Sam ran up to the fighting kids and ducked out of the way as Ricky took him down. "Hey! Knock it off!" Both of them ignored her, still grappling in the grass. Sam saw both of their faces were already swollen and had some blood on them. She panicked, yelling but not being heard. Desperate, she grabbed Ricky by his hair and dragged him up; he squirmed but wasn't escaping her grip. The other boy stood breathing heavily but seemed to have enough sense not to attack again.

Sam was out of breath too from yelling. She glared at the both of them and they actually flinched. Good, she was pissed.

"I. Said. Stop." She said almost too calmly that it was scary.

"What is going on?"

The circle broke up and Sam's heart sunk down into her stomach. Shit.

A cop walked up to the three of them. He pointed to Sam.

"Let him go, missy," he said, his tone saying he meant business.

"But I was ju-"

"I said let go," he interrupted her and Sam let go of Ricky's hair. "Hands on your head...the three of you."

"What? Wai-" Sam started but was interrupted again by the cop who glared at her menacingly. Why couldn't it have been Heck? As if hearing her thoughts Heck walked in and Sam let out a sigh of relief.

He seemed surprised to see her. Scratching his head he gave it a moment to register. "Are you sure these are the kids we got the call about?" He asked glancing at Sam again, who grimaced.

The mean cop rocked back on his heels and stared at them. It was sorta obvious seeing that they were beaten and bloodied.

"Who called the cops?" Rachel hissed, angry that her party had been crashed. Kids shuffled around uneasily, some slinking back into the house.

"Sam?" Jake pushed through the circle and the cop glared at him.

"Easy now Jeff, let him through," Heck warned the other cop. Jen followed Jake much to the annoyance of Jeff. He glared at them all then stared at Heck.

"Sir, we need to get these kids down to the station," he said impatiently. Heck shook his head and put his hand on Jeff's arm as he tried to pull out hand cuffs.

"Now just hold on a minute," he motioned for Jeff to slow down and he did, glaring at Sam and them. "I think we should figure out what's goin' on around here first."

"That isn't normal protocol sir," Jeff protested. Heck rolled his eyes.

"They're kids Jeff. Many of them I happen to know...and they ain't bad kids," he chuckled but glanced at Sam concerned. He was probably wondering why she was even in this sort of situation.

"I can explain."

Everyone turned and looked at Rachel who pushed her way into the middle of the group. Sam stared at her, her mouth agape. This could not be good.

"Hello, Rachel...and Happy Birthday," Heck said gruffly. She smiled genuinely.

"Thank you," she glanced at Jeff as if expecting him to wish her happy birthday also.

He didn't.

Turning her nose up at him she turned back to Heck. "I saw the whole thing."

_Uh-oh._ Sam knew this was most likely going to end really really badly.

Heck nodded for her to go on, his full attention set on her.

"Those three...Ricky, Allie, and Tara," Rachel pointed to them and Sam felt a sense of doom spread over her. "Came over to me to wish me a happy birthday...they made me a Shirley Temple too...it was delicious," Rachel smiled and Sam stared on confused.

"Anyway, that bozo-who let me remind you I did not invite," she pointed at the kid Ricky was fighting with. "Walked up to us, he started forcing himself onto Allie. We repeatedly told him to back off but he refused to listen. Finally, he got the hint and started saying nasty things towards her and Ricky jumped in to defend her," Rachel looked at Ricky in a way that was hard for Sam to decipher. She was having trouble believing what was happening already.

"With his pride a little hurt he swung at Ricky...Ricky was only acting on self-defense," Rachel finished a little haughtily. She glared at the kid who started the fight, surely blaming him for ruining his party.

Heck looked at Tara, Allie, and Ricky. "Is that what happened?"

They nodded in unison and Tara squeezed Allie's hand. She was shaking, scared from the boy who started this all.

"What's your name son?" Heck asked looking at the one who started it.

"Tom." He spat out. He glared at all of them and Allie flinched. Sam glared back; she wanted to punch the guy now. Yet, slowly-she felt a sense of pride swell up inside her. It wasn't her kids who started trouble. In fact, they were actually doing a nice deed. Wishing Rachel a happy birthday and even making her-thank goodness-a non-alcoholic beverage. Sam felt herself glow and started to grin stupidly...she felt like a proud parent.

"Were you invited to this party Tom?" Heck asked.

Tom diverted his gaze to the grass. He glared at it angrily. "No."

"Well then," Heck rubbed the back of his neck. He motioned for them all to follow him so they got up and did so. "I just need to talk to you for a minute."

They walked around front to where it was quieter. Jeff followed behind them and Sam couldn't help but feel like they were being herded. She was sure Jeff was just waiting for one of them to try and break loose.

"Now then...I really don't want to have to take any of you in...," Heck started and Sam thought she heard Jeff grunt. "So do any of you want to press charges?"

"No," they all said together. Really, they didn't want this to be a big deal either.

"Alright, I'm going to let this slide. But Tom," he turned to Tom and gazed at him steadily. "I'm afraid you are going to have to leave."

Tom nodded, avoiding all of their gazes.

"Well...that's that. You kids stay outta trouble okay?" Heck gazed at them all meaningfully and they nodded. They turned to leave, feeling relieved they weren't in any trouble, yet shaken about the close call. "Oh, Sam? Just a sec."

Sam turned and so did Jake. He looked at her as if asking if she would be okay. She nodded and motioned for him to follow everyone else.

"Now this ain't really any of my business but I'm going to go ahead and say it...," he started. Jeff stood behind him and he glanced back at him. "Jeff why don't you go ahead and start the car?" Heck said. Jeff grunted and glared at Sam before leaving them alone.

"I think someone's got a stick up their rump...," Sam mumbled and Heck chuckled before turning serious.

"Now those kids...I don't know if this is the best atmosphere for them to be in. Isn't this what you are trying to keep them away from?"

Sam stared back at the group guiltily. It was her fault...she was the one that dragged them all here. And for what? A ride on a horse...that was really fancy...

"You're probably right...I didn't expect it to be this big though sir...but I should have known, knowing the Slocum's."

Heck shook his head, gazing back at the party himself. "They really do go all out don't they?"

Sam nodded. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

Heck dismissed her apology with a wave. "Not your fault...not those kids fault either really. Just be careful alright?"

"Yes sir. Thank you," she waved to Heck as he drove off and let out a sigh of relief. She couldn't believe her luck. She was sure she was going to find herself in the police station with her dad yelling at her and the HARP director there to pick up the kids.

Thankfully it hadn't ended like that though.

Sam made her way back towards the party. She couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened though. More with what happened with Rachel. Why would she care enough to step forward and explain? That really didn't seem like her...

And Ricky...who Sam thought was nothing more than a disturbed pig. He was actually defending Allie...Sam saw him more as the one who'd be saying the crude things. Yet, he proved her wrong. Sam found herself feeling a new respect for Ricky. Sure, they started off pretty bad...but she felt as though this would be enough to redeem him. So long his behavior stays like this.

Sam wondered if maybe Ricky really did like Allie. Like...a crush. She tried picturing them together but it just didn't seem to mesh. Allie was too timid and shy. Ricky was more...well out there. She shrugged, just leaving Ricky's actions as an act of kindness.

When she walked up to the party she was surprised to see the group standing around casually. Laughing and joking with none-other than Rachel. She stood next to Ricky and laughed at something he just said. His eyes sparkled and Sam felt the light click on in her head.

Ricky liked Rachel.

* * *

**REVIEW! :D pretty please :)**


End file.
